Alberich & Juelian
by ArtemisArcherMaid
Summary: I hate you but we're lifebonded. Alberich finds himself mixed up in a complicated twist of fate with a deadly criminal from Outkingdom. Can be romantic...but not romance. Not a fairytale ending. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N A fic examining the complications and dynamics of a lifebond between Alberich and a criminal, the dirty dealings in black market Haven, foreign lands, and just how you're supposed to live with someone you absolutely hate.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

PROLOGUE

"I don't think so."

"Sungod damn you."

Healer Eldritch, a senior healer at the collegium with decades of esperience under his belt, stared at the pair of them, still bickering and sniping at each other, even throughout when the healers still awake at the ungodly hour had stitched their wounds.

"Juelian and Alberich just stop fighting for one moment."

"Impossible this thing is, it cannot be."

"Why don't ye check it again, for godssake I'm going to kill someone soon."

Healer Eldritch put on his best no-nonsense voice and glared sternly at the pair of them.

"Look, you'll just have to get used to it. The pair of you are life-bonded!"

He deflated with a sight and cast his eyes heavenward.

"Gods help us, I wish it weren't true either."

* * *

CHAPTER 1

"Your pace you must quicken now. No hope there is, to defeat an enemy, slow your footwork is."

Alberich circuited among the sparring students administering heavy-handed discipline liberally among all of them. They worked hard, of course half of them deathly afraid of his formidable reputation, and the other half loathe for a beat or extra laps around the salle. No matter how hard he drove them, though, it seemed one particular heraldic trainee just refused to pick up that day.

"Angus!"

He barked. The boy had been slothful the entire class and even now he moved sluggishly, feebly trying to ward off his partner's wooden practice blade.

"In future abstain more from poppy-seed eating, no? Or consumed the healer's sleeping draught, have you?"

Angus screwed up his face in concentration and prepared for another block. However, the second his companion burst into the salle Alberich knew something was wrong. A split second afterward he had dropped to the floor of the salle and was giggling. Alberich sent up an immediate call for healers via Kantor, and dropped to his knees beside Angus. His eyes were glassy and Alberich could smell something on his breath.

_:Chosen, the healers are here.:_

they had a stretcher with them and took Angus away. The scene left all in the weapons salle unsettled and with a grimace. Alberich looked toward his students.

"Around the salle run, six laps. Then to lunch you may go."

Already the buzz of conversation started up as the students began to jog and Alberich yelled,

"No gossiping!"

* * *

When he stopped by the healers wing after dismissing his class, Alberich could see Dean Elcarth, and Monarch's Own Talia beside angus' bedside. His eyes were still glassy and there was the hint of a foolish smile playing around his lips. His companion, Lys, stuck her head through the open window.

Healer Darn, a spitfire of an old woman, came up to angus, this time with a draught and a few mint leaves. The draught was trickled down his throat and Angus began to cough. Healer Darn helped him up and propped him against the pillows. She broke the mint leaves under his nose and instructed him to keep them there. To fight against the onslaught of nausea.

"Do we know what caused this sudden sluggishness?"

"Correction,"

Darn said, holding up a finger to Talia.

"It was not sudden. It was gradual, which tells me if our lad unknowingly took it, the substance was disguised and thus it took many candlemarks to break down and run loose in his system. Sneaky, subversive and sly."

Darn then brought out a bowl of water, some herbs and a needle.

"Which substance it is, to determine, those are for?"

"Correct Weaponsmaster, correct."

She pricked Angus' finger, at which he flinched a little. Darn held his finger over the bowl and added the herbs. She watched how the blood reacted and moved and thickened and her eyebrows raised.

"Usually I wouldn't be able to give you a specific substance, but this is very clear and tell-tale. Angus, you have opium in your blood."

Dean Elcarth and Talia shared a startled look while Alberich's gaze narrowed towards the boy, who looked just as surprised.

"Know you of this boy?"

Angus looked like he was about to cry and shook his head desperately. His companion opened a public mindspeech link.

_:I don't think Angus did this knowingly. Angus, do you think it could be that home remedy from last night:_

Dean Elcarth looked sharply at Angus.

"Home remedy?"

"Dean Elcarth sir, last night I couldn't sleep so I walked around the collegium grounds with Lys. I hoped the night air would set me to rights. There was a woman walking around the grounds, I asked her if she needed help."

Alberich's eye twitched. He was pretty sure he knew where this was headed.

"She couldn't find the gate to get out, so I walked her to it. She asked me what I was doing up, just being friendly, so I told her I couldn't sleep. She gave me some tea and herb pellets, told me it would help. Home remedy."

Dean Elcarth sighed gustily and pinched the bridge of his nose, a sign of waning patience. Alberich spared him and spoke up instead.

"And ask yourself you did not, how past the guards and innocent woman could slip?"

Angus paled.

"Oh Angus, you're far too trusting for your own good."

Talia patted his shoulder soothingly.

"I'm sorry, I think I'll go to my quarters now."

Elcarth shot Darn a look, and Alberich didn't catch on as to what the matter was. It seemed this trouble ran deeper. Darn gave Angus a strange look.

"Angus boy, you're going to stay right here in this bed."

"But why? Is everything alright?"

It seemed Talia didn't quite catch on as well.

"This isn't your regular knock-you-off-your-socks sedative kind of opium Angus. This is the black market narcotic kind."

Angus paled even more, his companion let out an angry whuff and Alberich felt the blood pounding into his ears. Whoever was hoping to prey on these youths was going to die.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **Thanks to my lone reviewer! Readers, please stick around. Juelian is coming up in the next chappie, and if I dare say so myself, she's quite a character. This chap will help explain how deeply Alberich's hatred will go for this woman.

Enjoy! Please R and R!

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Alberich kept up nightly vigil on the collegium grounds in case there was any sight of the mysterious woman Angus had met. While Alberich patrolled and watched, and hid and watched some more, he had some time to think about the situation.

The woman was probably just a carrier, choosing the fairer sex as a ploy to lure men into buying the illegal wares. An added incentive, for there were far more many men into drugs than women as it was. Alberich doubted she was the grower or concocter or anyone remotely close to controlling the flow of money.

But now, this was something odd. He had never dealt with this kind of situation before in Valdemar, and seeing as he made sure he knew the dirtier parts of town as well as the richer, he was pretty sure he would have known if narcotics had made its way to Haven.

Which means this little trickle, this little infiltration must have been very recent indeed.

_:What are you thinking Chosen:_

_:I'm thinking I haven't seen the likes of this in Valdemar before.:_

_:But you have seen it before.:_

_:The more corrupted sun-priests. They liked their extravagances very much.:_

Alberich scratched his chin thoughtfully, the whiskers of not having shaved irritating his skin.

_:But the Karsite priests and nobility preferred herbs that could be inhaled as smoke from glass lamps or pipes. They liked the affinity with fire. Opiates…:_

Alberich's eyes narrowed.

_:These forms of narcotics were very popular with the Eastern Empire. Kantor:_

_:Yes:_

_:I believe we have foreigners in town.:_

* * *

Angus' case was not as bad as it could have been. He had only one dose, but to make sure he didn't have cravings the healers had to flush the entire thing out of his system. Some of that included letting the withdrawal symptoms run their course and die out on their own.

Alberich had made the mistake of coming in to talk to him while he was in withdrawal. There was sweat dripping out of every pore, and his hair was slick with it. The rims under his eyes were red and all the veins were popping out of his eyes. He also had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. His breathing was papery and he sniffed constantly. He shook. All he could do was weakly hold onto his companion's head.

Disturbed beyond belief by the hollow look Angus gave him, Alberich needed an excuse for opening his mouth, for he certainly wasn't going to speak with Angus now, he yelled for the healers.

"Why is it that, medicine you do not give him?"

"Healer Darn's orders sir, we had to trigger withdrawal to ensure his body will physically reject all carvings from now on."

Alberich gritted his teeth, unwilling to admit defeat.

"Then wipe his brow you should, drowning in his sweat the poor boy is. Change his sheets."

The Healer trainees leapt to do his bidding and one of them gave Angus some cool peppermint tea to drink. Alberich left quickly after that, shaking with anger as he stepped out into the hallway. How potent must the substance have been that it could cause such serious damage to a young boy? How sick did someone have to be to give something like that to a child?

_:Sungod.:_

Alberich slammed the side of his fist into the pillar beside him. The pain shocked him back to his senses. He was never prone to such displays of emotion. He brushed it off and returned to face his peers and students with his usual stoic calm.

* * *

Alberich had his chance to speak with Angus a few days after, when the healers released him saying he was a very lucky boy and that he was brave to pull through.

"This woman, how did she look?"

"She wore a headscarf, and a plain dress. She seemed on the poorer side, in clothing. Farm-like almost."

"A disguise most probably. Of her face?"

Angus scrunched his nose and tried to think. Lys added her comments into the mix.

_:Long hair, not uncommon. Dark in colour.:_

"Yeah it was dark."

"Red, perhaps?"

Alberich knew people who hailed from the Eastern Empire were notorious for red hair.

"No. More brown. Dark brown, almost black."

_:Chestnut, I'd say.:_

Angus nodded thoughtfully.

"Can't really explain her face, it was…hidden a lot by the scarf, but her nose was pointy. I can remember that."

_:She had a metal stud in her nose. It's something, but that still isn't uncommon with women of rougher trades.:_

"Something it still is. Say you, saw you this woman again identify her could you?"

"Yes Weaponsmaster, Lys and I both."

"Good."

Now it was time for Alberich to do a little groundwork before taking young Angus for an outing.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **Many, many apologies for the tardy update, thanks to all who review, I know there's not a lot of you, but that just makes loving y'all so much easier. Thanks a bunch. To answer a question, Lys is a young companion herself, they're still prone to mistakes. Also, when it comes to narcotics I havelittle accurate information so a lot of this stuff I make up as I go. Hey, it's fantasy!

Thanks, and enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 3

"Juelian, I need it."

Juelian had been combing her hair. Now after fifty brusque strokes it was sleek and shiny and manageable. She deftly began to braid it, her long, nimble fingers working quickly and showing dexterity and skill.

"Juelian…Joooolian…."

"You don't need it, you've kept your nose out of it for moons now, get out of here and don't waste my time."

"Come on Juelian, I know you have some of your stash left."

"No."

Elaborate, steel earrings were hooked into place. Their design was intricate but meaningful. It was a symbol of her status. With those in place Mir, the man who had been begging from her doorway, stopped and slunk away. The sun dangling from her ear now was too menacing for him to continue. It meant seniority, power and control. No more time for foolishness.

The braid she twisted around her head, and then ended as a bun at the back of her head. She then put her leather sleeves over he elbows and then a tunic overtop. The tunic was long-sleeved, but she still felt vulnerable without the sleeves to cover her forearms.

As a finishing touch the metal stud slipped into her nose.

Juelian gave herself a wicked smile in the mirror and a tongue flicked out overtop her sharp teeth. She looked like a fox in every way and her eyes were appropriately green to match.

Big day. Very big day. Not mucking about with children today, no, big money today.

* * *

Juelian traveled with Mir today. There were only three of them anyway, but Ceraf was out working a high fancy dinner do. They'd have to do without him.

They had both dressed down today, they were meeting a powerful lord, but everything had to lay low. They blended in perfectly with the traveling merchants, well off enough for tiny luxuries, not well off enough to be worth bothering.

Juelian loved Valdemar. She could wear britches and not stand out. Obviously something was working quite well for the women here. Back home they would have lashed her for an absence of skirt.

"Two beers."

Juelian and Mir held out their own traveling mugs and the serving wench poured them the Kings Arms port. They sipped at these with leisure until their esteemed lord came to speak with them, under cloak and hood of course.

"The owner has provided a room. Come."

They followed the hooded figure up to the private rooms of the Kings Arms and when all were settled, the food ordered and picked at tastefully, the true business began.

"An apothecary? That's not very subtle."

Lord Orthallen looked at Mir with amusement.

"It's hiding in plain sight. With all the different exotic herbs in the shop, even if you had something unlawful on the front counter, no guard nor herald would be able to pick it out from the rest."

Mir was still frowning.

"It sounds too chancy to me."

"A tailor's boutique."

"Pardon me?"

Juelian looked up from her citron brandy with a grin beginning to curl its way upon her foxy face.

"A tailor's boutique of fine clothing. An establishment the middle and upper class both frequent."

Lord Orthallen seemed interested and nodded,

"Go on."

"An apothecary's too selective. No nobleman is going to go buy herbs himself, he'd send a servant. That means you add the risk of transporting the goods, not to mention including another person into the mix. Servants have mouths. Mouths talk.

"A boutique is frequented all the time by the wealthy, and merchants or businessmen who've done well for themselves too, I assume these are the people who will be buying from us the most after all, none of it comes cheap. All that custom tailoring and fitting, it won't seem out of place at all and all the use can go on behind closed doors in one place. Respectable, commonplace. No one will suspect it of anything more dubious than bold, new styles to outwit any competing clothes store."

Lord Orthallen's smile was winning.

"I love it. Very well, you shall have your boutique. Any special accommodations to be made in the architecture?"

Mir had caught on now.

"Hollow spaces in the walls. Inconspicuous. And a very good working chimney system, so all the smell and fumes will funnel out in a discreet way."

"Done. Now, about the share of profits…"

Juelian grinned an animalistic grin, her sharp white teeth almost bared in her smile.

"We'll be dealing with all the import and exchange of goods. We do all the cooking of it ourselves, and all the equipment needed to enjoy and administer them. If any of your clientele want to be able to enjoy our merchandise in their own private time, they'll have to worry themselves about acquiring the apparatus. You can take the rent space out of our share. Including that, it'll be split 30-70."

Lord Orthallen's smile set.

"30-70?"

"The cost of the merchandise is coming out of our own pockets. Any of the peasantry you need under 'control' is cheap, easy for us to handle and we'll do it for free. All you're doing is providing the space, clients and keeping the Guards off our back. You're very experienced at that. We'll take care of everything else. No sweat, all profit."

"The renovating and clothing material fees…"

"…will be included with the portion you take out for rent."

Lord Orthallen shared Juelian's smile now and they shook hands over the dinning table.

"Done."

He chuckled.

"You're a very sly businesswoman."

"You're going to be an even wealthier lord."

Juelian then looked at Mir and gestured at him for something. He brought out a silver ornamented box, sleek and small and presented it to Lord Orthallen.

"A gift to seal the deal and many prosperous years ahead."

Lord Orthallen gave them a cautious look and opened it.

"It's snuff."

"It's very high quality, it's much better than the regular snuffs on the market."

Lord Orthallen gave them an amused smirk.

"You really think I should trust an illicit dealer with oh-so-harmless snuff?"

Mir was grinning now too.

"It's expense and rarity comes in that it is not in the slightest way addictive. It had to specially cured and all for that effect. Popular amongst dealers themselves, who want a kick but know all too well the addictive quality of their wares."

Orthallen, intrigued, took a pinch and snuffed it. Juelian smiled as she saw the pleasant effect of the non-narcotic obviously meet their patron's satisfaction.

"Very good dealings indeed, Lord Orthallen."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **Thanks to my lone reviewers Morquemama and Ban Capall. This chappie, we see the more human side to Juelian (along with some more of her nasty dealings). Next chapter the pair meet, and chaos ensues.

Enjoy! and please review!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 4

It had taken a lot of work before the tailor's boutique could happen. Mir and Ceraf took over the brawnier side of the work, and re-touched and refinished the work that needed to be done on their secretive storage spaces. They had cubbies, and a secret underground cellar where the herbs could be dried, the liquids set and different curing processes to take place.

Juelian, the best with people, dealt with sending messages to their sources back in the Eastern Empire and arranged meeting and exchange posts. She had to study the pattern and schedule of the border guards to ensure smooth transactions. She also had to pick out the fabrics and clothing that would go into the store. It had to be stylish and exciting to explain why an influx of customers would frequent it.

The three of them had decided to stick with imports from Ruvan first. It was your commonplace stuff, Faldis juice and Lethe wine. However, the Valdemarans were still virgins about the whole thing and too much too soon could blow their enterprise away. Still, their trader would have to travel across Karse to get to Valdemar, it would take time. Not to mention the weeks it would take for products to come from the Eastern Empire, they had an even further distance to cover. So the interval between messages sent were only a couple days.

When the delivery of bolts of fabric came in, Mir and Ceraf arranged them and hauled them around. Juelian worked on its appearance.

"You know how to sew, right?"

"Of course I do."

Juelian snorted. Mir shrugged.

"It's just, I think we'll actually have to make some of the clothes."

"Don't worry, we'll actually do fittings and send them along with fabric to a real tailor. They'll send the clothes back no problem, all made up. Alterations, I have no problems doing myself."

"So, this is really happening?"

Juelian smiled and clapped her two 'boys' together.

"Yes it is, let's go have a drink."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All three of them, Juelian, Mir and Ceraf had grown up in the heart of the Eastern Empire. The Empire Ithik lands. While Mir and Juelian had grown up closer to the border of Ruvan, Ceraf had lived further east. They had all conglomerated into one group, after meeting in traveling merchant fares. They had all been part of a larger organization of narcotics dealers, all working for a very powerful man. It was systematic and had its own code of fairness and hierarchy. Each distributor received their own private stash of goods, whatever they favored, along with ten percent of profits.

Juelian and Mir had been recruited in the common way. They had been tricked into their addiction, and then forced into a position where they would do anything for a steady supply. Ceraf, amazingly, still retained his recreational attitude towards his private stash. When the patron died the distributors scattered, and Juelian and Ceraf had partnered up first. They had both been highly successful in their ruthless tactic of targeting the young. They added Mir for his knowledge of a wider plethora of goods.

They had left Ruvan, and moved further North and East in the empire. Their travels then took them to Karse, the Tedrel war had been very profitable for the, but also dangerous. After laying low for several years, they hit their sights on Valdemar.

Juelian knew that the ultimate success they hoped to achieve would have to come from firm, solid foundations. Absolute dependence from clients, to the point where it became just another lively routine. That was key. Generations where their brand of snuff became as common as a pleasant drink between friends. They had to hit the young.

Which is why the seeds she was sewing now was so important.

"Ere boy, t'cider's cheap."

Juelian knew how to speak well, well enough to not seem out of place in Lord Orthallen's circles, but she fell into her rougher speech with comfort. With all the social hierarchy and monarch-like figures, even peasantry from Epire Ithik had to learn to speak well.

"Two pennybit fer a cup."

The boy nodded. The autumn air was nippy and the faire was exciting, pennybits in the pocket to spend on toothsome treats like warm cider.

"Ye want the spices innit?"

The boy thought a moment and then shook his head. Juelian smiled at him and gave him his warm cider.

But by that time many other boys noticed the cheap cider, the men were busy with the ales, and lined up for a hot drink. Juelian was kind to each of them.

"Ye want spices innit?"

Some said no, some said yes. It wasn't uncommon for cider booths to have home made spice mixes to add flavor to their ciders. It was a gamble to make sure your cider tasty.

Juelian sprinkled some common cider spices as well as some foil leaf into the cups of those who agreed to extra flavor. Foil leaf began to unbalance the humors of your body, creating a chemical imbalance in the brain that increased addiction to substances that filled that niche. What she gave them did very little, it took a steady long stream of foil leaf to take full affect, but every bit counted.

"Thank you."

So polite, the Valdemaran children. Juelian gave a harsh laugh inwardly. She hated polite people. Their naivety made them weak or it was a façade.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Juelian slept. She had taken all metal ornaments from her, stripping her of all rank. Though their old employer had insisted upon his system but it died with him, Juelian, Mir and Ceraf kept certain aspects of it. Old habits die hard.

They all slept on straw mattresses on the floor. Though they had done well enouh to have separate rooms, they couldn't afford beds. They weren't used to beds anyway.

"Juelian."

Juelian looked up and saw Mir standing awkwardly at her doorway. He had tears in his eyes and was rubbing his arm unconsciously. He was also shaking.

"Please Juelian, I need it."

Juelian felt her heart break at seeing the destitute position Mir was in. He had struggled, but he had broke clean. Ceraf and Juelian had first taken him in largely out of pity, bedraggled, emaciated and his body needing narcotics more than blood. But in Karse, right before coming to Valdemar he had broke clean. It had made Juelian so proud.

But he was shaking now, after a moon of good health he had fallen back into withdrawal. Juelian knew it was a long, arduous process and had promised never to give up on him. He needed to be able to stop. He liked them too much and in a bad way and without her or Ceraf he would die, drowned in it all.

Juelian beckoned him in and gave him tea to cleanse and flush his body. She held him and restrained him from doing anything rash and rubbed the healing salve into his track scars. He cried and shook and shivered and she soothed him throughout until his fever died and he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **Ok, Alberich and Juelian finally meet in this chap. Next chap, their confrontation will be a bit more agressive and nasty (ie it'll be fun wink). I'm screwing around with the timeline a lot, I realized after awhile that I'd have to bend the rules, but anything that makes absolutely no sense, just send a review. Actually, please send reviews, any kind of reviews, that's what keeps an author going! I'll also be posting very frequently because up to chapter 23 has already been written, so please enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 5

Alberich pulled out many of his old personas and slouched around Exile's Gate, hoping to catch a whiff of information on any new foreigners in town. He was hit with an onslaught, but none useful. He felt he'd never be able to pick his way through it all.

Still, ever vigilant, he made sure he frequented old haunts, new places, every tavern and seedy establishment there was. He bought as much information as he could. But also, he made sure just to hang around places. The longer and the more times he frequented an area, the likelier chance he would spot the new residents of Valdemar.

He saw some potential targets. Chestnut brown hair, long. That was common enough. The metal stud was the kicker however. One woman, was a mercenary from a guild in Rethwellan. One was a hunter who came to trade and sell game and pelts, she looked vaguely Shin'a'in. Another was traveling with a troupe of gypsies, and the last was a common girl, she was either a daughter working in family business or someone's maid.

The mercenary he thought highly unlikely. The mercenary guilds frowned upon such vices. The hunter was Shin'a'in, and he was sure any secrets they had they kept to themselves. The gypsy was promising, but there was no sign of permanent establishment there, as he had been guessing. Gypsies were nomadic. The working serf girl seemed highly unlikely too, but he kept her in mind as a precaution.

When Angus felt up to it, and Lys allowed it, Alberich took him to the poorer sides of town. They disguised themselves as merchant and errand boy, so they weren't uncommon in the more destitute parts of town, but could frequent faires, stores, and taverns without getting thrown out.

Lys insisted on coming, and they disguised her as well, rubbing brown dye into her coat and masking the bell-chimes of her hooves. She changed the colour of her eyes from a sapphire blue to a calmer brown.

Stopping by the mercenary camp, Angus didn't identify the woman. They made their way to where the hunter was selling pelts. Angus and Lys took a while but decided that wasn't her.

_:Her nose wasn't pointy enough.:_

When Alberich took them to the gypsy camp, the girl he had hoped Angus could identify wound up showing him her breasts instead and letting loose a stream of foreign invective. Alberich kept his laughter in, but Lys was not so restrained.

_:Oh angus you're as red as a tomato. Don't tell me you like her better than me. You'll make me jealous.:_

Alberich allowed a gruff smile and clapping his hands on the boy's shoulders, steered him away and they made their way back to the collegium. When Angus had recovered a little bit from the embarrassment, still a little pink in the face, Alberich made sure they stopped by the Autumne Faire.

"Go a cider buy yourself. Calm you down."

But Angus didn't move, he stared at the girl selling the cider. Lys snorted and clopped over to the direction he was staring at and then Alberich noticed her ears flattening.

_:That's the nose.:_

Alberich heard it in his head before Angus could squeak it out. And what was she doing? Selling cider to little boys, some Angus' age but the majority much younger. And those spices she was sprinkling in, he didn't trust it. He didn't trust it at all.

Seething Alberich made his way over, he knocked the paper cup out of the boy's hand and glared at the girl.

_:Chosen, isn't this a bit rash:_

_:Get the Guard here now.:_

He dipped a hand into the spices and shook them around in his palm, carefully examining them.

"What have you got in here then?"

His Valdemaran was clear and crisp, achieving a perfection only reached when Alberich was at the height of his rage. The girl seemed startled but her eyes narrowed then and she made a dash for it.

Alberich ran after her, she was very swift, and when in arms reach, grabbed her elbow and jerked it in such a way that there was a crack, and the bone was broken. Momentarily pausing her, he used the split second advantage and kicked her feet out from under her. A hand in her hair he bent it roughly back and hissed in her ear,

"Deeply regret this day, you will."

"Herald Alberich? What are you doing to that woman? Where's this felon?"

"Here."

He dumped her unceremoniously at the Guard Captain's feet. She tried to run again but Alberich planted a firm foot on top of her back, forcing her to stay still. Many people were gawking at the scene, especially of his rough treatment towards the seemingly innocent girl.

Alberich held out the spices, and dumped them into the Guard's hand.

"Here, what you see, tell me."

The Captain looked and poked through the mix with disbelief at first until he saw what Alberich had seen.

"Cinnamon, thyme…foil's leaf?"

The Captain looked from Alberich to the young woman now and motioned for his guards to arrest her.

"This was going in the cider."

"Yes, and drug my student with opium she has been doing in past."

"So she's the one that breached our watch. Well, I've been looking forward to meeting you."

He addressed that last to the girl, and she winced as her fractured arm jarred against one of the guards. They frog-marched her to gaol, and she shook her hair loose so that it covered her face.

"Start the investigation without me I ask you do not do. Wait for me, a student to deliver to the collegium first."

The Captain nodded and with a raised eyebrow too.

"Wouldn't dream of it Herald Alberich. I'm still not sure why I'm arresting her but your conviction's good enough for me."

"Good."

And Alberich walked back to Angus and Lys.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **Sorry for the wait with this one, doc uploading issues. All fixed now (I hope!). I'm so very thankful to all my reviewers, I know there's at least a good 20 or so of you readers who've stuck with this fic, and I'm glad you're all enjoying it so far. Please leave a review, it's honestly the best motivation for me to continue! It's like...blood...hehehe

Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 6

"You are in the shits now Juelian."

She muttered under her breath, she was glad for the facial putty sealed on her face, rounding out her features and differing her appearance drastically. She wore it every time when she went outside. It wouldn't do her any good if people recognized her later in the boutique as a felon.

The guards had dumped her in an individual cell, courtesy shown for being a woman, and told her a herald would be along shortly to truth spell her and build up her case. Whether she would see a trial or not, she wasn't sure. Her crime could be small enough to be sentenced immediately.

She wished Mir and Ceraf were there.

"Herald Alberich is here to speak with you."

Juelian looked up and saw that old merchant, the wrinkles turning out to be scars, and the anger unfettered. He wasn't wearing white but the distinctive cut of his clothing marked him as a true herald. She looked up at him with spite.

"Who do you work for?"

"Myself."

It was true enough that the truth spell accepted it, but vague enough to infuriate him. He didn't look very pleased with her remark.

"And just what were you doing down in the market?"

"Selling cider."

"Laced with?"

"foil's leaf."

"To what purpose?"

"Profit."

He looked at her, straight into her wicked green eyes, boring into them and something shifted between the two. It served to intensify his next question, spoken with all the hatred in the world.

"Are you the seller or the carrier?"

"I sell the cider."

She grinned wickedly to see that she had neatly blindsided his line of questioning once more. Her people needed their nasty tricks to survive, and silver tongues were prized most highly of all.

"Were you feeding your disgusting drugs to innocent children?"

"The children bought the cider."

She spoke putting just as much emphasis and clipped stress into her reply as he had asking. He looked at her for a moment further both unwilling to look away, step down from the silent war. He then grinned just as wickedly as she had, uncharacteristic and even inappropriate of a herald. Getting up and walking over to her side, he roughly grabbed her shoulder.

"Bastard."

Juelian gritted her teeth, unable to mask the pain it caused her. He appraised her condition with mock interest and then left the cell, addressing the guards as he exited.

"No food, no water, no healers. She will stand trial three days from now. Do not change her pot."

Juelian slumped against her cell and seethed inwardly.

Oh thousand gods was the bastard pushing it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_:Your Valdemaran was impeccable back there Chosen.:_

_:Yes.:_

Alberich, when under moments of rare stress and anger had an uncanny control of Valdemaran grammar and throughout the entire session it played like a gauge to his emotions.

_:Weary, it leaves me just weary.:_

_:And…changed.:_

_:What:_

Kantor mentally cocked his head as he scrutinized his Chosen.

_;Something about you has changed.:_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Juelian could go without food. For desperate measures she could go without water. She secretly licked the moisture from the stone walls and cut a button from her dress, which she kept in her mouth and ensured moisture. The chamber pot she didn't use, she had nothing to expel from her system. It was fine by her, when pickings were low back home, many a day were spent stripped to the bare essentials.

But she was suffering withdrawal.

It seemed like her veins swelled up more on her arm to ugly varicose worms and the phantom expansion was painful. She had a fever and a constant sweat broke out from her skin, she shivered like Mir had. She felt if she didn't' keep her mind moving and away from how bad her condition was and the gnawing, twisting feeling her body raged at her for opium, she would surely go insane.

The Guards who were stationed near her cell had no reason to go near, no food, no chamber pot. But they stared in morbid fascination of her suffering, disturbed at what was happening and curious because they had never seen it before.

One look from her glaring green eyes always made them avert their gaze.

All she could do was lie in her cell, and sweat it out. She placed a strip of linen from her dress inside her mouth to try and stop the chattering of her teeth. She ripped her skirt, and curled up into a fetal position, placed it around her to warm her and absorb the sweat.

She had to ride it out, and gods help her by the end of the decade she would be able to make all of Valdemar sweat and suffer like her if she decided to cut their supply.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **Alberich cruel? Juelian spiked the poor kid with opium! But yes, he was being cruel, a little more into that is being investigated in this chap, and will be investigated further with the fic. Don't worry, he's not evil. He won't be evil...(...well...maybe just a liiiiittle bit...). Thanks so much for the reviews, Lavenderstorm, Neverfall, Ban Capall, and Morquemama. I know there's a bunch of you who don't review, please do, it keeps me breathing. Honestly. I need reviews like a knife needs blood.

Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 7

"Yes I must say Eldritch is right. Surprising as it is, he's quite right."

"Do you think Alberich knows?"

"No he can't. Otherwise the entire Heraldic Circle would know."

The healers were very good at picking up nuances in the human condition, and not just the physical aspect. Healer Eldritch, the very best at spotting a certain 'affliction', had confirmed all the Healers' suspicions, and gathered in their conference room they busily picked it apart.

"So his lifebonded is Herald-Chronicler Myste?"

Eldritch shook his head,

"No. We would have noticed it by now, no…we only began picking up this aura from Alberich today, which means he must have ran into his lifebonded either this morning or just yesterday."

"Well who has he seen from the heraldic circle in that period of time?"

"Are you sure it's a herald?"

"It must be."

"Well he didn't attend a court session."

"He taught classes."

"Do you think it could be a trainee? Gods forbid."

"No, no and definitely no."

Healer Eldritch set down his cup of tea.

"Alberich comes into contact with all those people on a daily basis. Any sign would have presented itself before now. It was to be someone he hasn't met from before today."

"Are there any Heralds who've come back from circuit?"

"No. Just Sherill, but she's taken."

"A Guard regiment just returned from a post at Lake Evendim. Alberich does train with the Guards most mornings."

"That must be it! To think, two soldiers coming together."

"We should keep this under wraps and be very discreet. Alberich doesn't even know he has a life-bonded yet or who it is. We'll worry about all that later when they do realize it."

"Thousand gods help her I hope she's a tough woman."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Juelian had smashed her already broken shoulder against the cold stone of her cell, the pain becoming too much, wracking her body and weakening her. By injuring her arm further, the pain was greater and she could concentrate on its sharpness, the throbbing which she knew and embraced. Not the pain of addiction, which she let alone was afraid to admit to herself.

The guards had received the shock of their lives when they heard the almighty crack and saw Juelian, proud of herself and hissing in pain. They were beginning to fear she was insane or a witch and were glad to hand her over to the hands of Lord Orthallen when he came for her.

"Anything she has said, at the very best is circumstantial. And look, I see no food or water has been brought to her, I will not have Valdemar dirty its reputation by treating anyone as such. We do not torture gentlemen, we do not torture."

Orthallen had a person of medicine with him, who set Juelian's arm on the spot and then the pair of them helped her into the Lord's carriage. Weak and dizzy she could only look at him through a hazy vision and state of mind.

"Here."

Orthallen said, handing her the in of snuff she had given him, well-loved and well-used. He helped her take a pinch and immediately she felt the hunger ebb away a little.

"I take good care of my business. You can trust me on that."

"Thank you Lord Orthallen."

"Shhh, don't talk. My doctor will fix that arm when we return to your apartments."

And drunk on her freedom and the promise of opium at the end of the journey, Juelian fell, blissfully asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what can we do for him brothers? He'll be in a terribly unstable state until everything's sorted out."

"Who has Empathy?"

"Healer Dean Crathach, Norin, Shyela, Darn…"

"Darn, we'll make sure she monitors his condition and we'll have a very light touch and go from here on in."

"Very well then, I'll go check up on him now with my daily delivery of poultices and whatnot."

What Healer Darn didn't know as he made her way over was that for a few days now Alberich had been feeling a little feverish and weakened, and his untimely, very rare bout of illness had left him in a very foul mood indeed. It had only been recently that it had alleviated, but a certain piece of news put him in a fouler mood than ever.

_:They're letting her go:_

"Vkandis damn Orthallen!"

Alberich seethed in his quarters, getting the unfortunate news from Monarch's Own Talia. She looked apologetic.

"Well there's some point to what he says. He brought it up with the court, stating he had spoken with the young woman himself. That everything was a big misunderstanding and nothing she said in Haven gaol, truth be told, is specific enough to prove her guilty. He put it to a vote she should be let go and the Queen voted yes, making my 'no' moot."

"Let loose a dangerous criminal in Haven he is."

"Starving her and refusing her healers wasn't a very smart move on your part Alberich."

He sighed.

"Right you are. Such is my anger, think clearly I cannot come to this woman, the matter does."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N **Thank you very much Morguemama, Ban Capall, Neverfall and Lavendarstorm for all your support and your reviews are very much appreciated. Thanks to my readers, I've been counting up the hits and this fic has almost hit 1000! Yay! Please leave a review, it keeps an author going. (It also makes the updates more frequent, lol)

Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 8

"What in thousand gods did you do to your arm, the medicine man told me you almost wrenched it from its socket."

"Shut up and put the spoon closer."

Mir had been hand-feeding her soup, her feeding arm the broken and still weak, and had almost neglected the next mouthful in his hand. Juelian was in a better mood after she had gotten her opium, but Mir was making her eat before administering another dose. She knew he was right but felt a little cranky anyway.

"Juelian, I was just talking to Orthallen outside."

Ceraf walked into their apartment, blonde curls damp from the slight drizzle. Juelian quickly took another spoonful of soup before asking,

"Is he mad? Is he going to call it off?"

"No, he wasn't angry at all, he was just saying it was a good thing you had your face putty on the whole time and that he's sorry he couldn't get you a healer."

Juelian was pleasantly surprised,

"Good of the man."

Mir snorted a little cynically.

"He's just protecting his enterprise; us."

Before Juelian could make a witty retort Mir shoved the remaining soup into her mouth and some bread for good measure.

"Here, you can have the rest now."

Juelian one-handedly tied a cloth around her arm and then took the special syringe case Mir handed her. The cooked opium was already inside the glass and she injected it into the veins at the crook of her elbow and forearm.

Drifting off to warm sleep Juelian knew she should have felt wholly content, but something was missing in the picture and she fell asleep before any sort of answer came to her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alberich tapped his chin thoughtfully, working out the different branches of the court and how they all came back to one man.

"Orthallen."

Monarch's Own Talia was frowning and thinking too. Alberich had related most of all his findings to her over tea in his sitting room and the pair of them mused over this.

"I suppose it does make sense that he's affiliated with the woman if he was so intent on springing her free from gaol. A benefactor or customer of sorts, that's what you think, right?"

"Patron, most probably. Run or made business of any sort recently, do you know?"

Talia thought, thinking back to court sessions and court gossip.

"Well, it's been going around that he's had a hand in helping a tailor's boutique open—"

Alberich shook his head no and gestured for her to find a more suitable answer.

"—and apparently he's helping fund the faire this year for the Brewer's guild."

"Hmm, that more likely is. Further I shall investigate."

Alberich looked pensive and then let out a little laugh.

"What's so amusing?"

"So sure I was this dirty business coming from poorer Haven was. Yet, find myself instead, in high class court politics."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Talia walked back up to the collegium, musing on all the things she and Alberich had discussed that day. She had never felt that trusting towards Lord Orthallen and she knew Alberich shared the same bias. It was quite likely that he was helping the narcotics girl for purposes of his own…but the risk ran too high that they misjudged.

She'd let Alberich do his snooping and find a new lead. And, thinking about Alberich, Talia was quite bemused the more she thought about the change in his aura. She was a strong Empath, and being life-bonded she could sense something quite similar…

She smiled to herself. Whoever it was, the Heraldic Circle was going to rise into an uproar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My Lord Hycrath, you honor us with your business."

The nephew of Lord Gartheser, son of a Baron who owned lands on the Valdemaran-Karsite border. He would inherit them when his father died. A good person to have under your control. Young, influential, and quite interested in anything remotely female.

Juelian smiled very prettily for him, wearing no face putty when working in the boutique. That way she looked every bit like a fox as possible.

"We have a new selection of fabrics and colours from near the Dhorisha plains, would you care to take your pick?"

The lad was obviously well-dressed and knew how to order clothing. He picked a very stylish fabric and asked for a special tunic and pantaloon outfit.

"An excellent choice my Lord, now if you'd care to come up to the fitting room so we can get your measurements…"

Juelian led him up the stairs to a nice room, where there was a soft mannequin for pins, measuring tape and a smiling Ceraf with a tray laden with apparatus. He bowed and gave his friendliest smile.

"A snuff or wine variety, my lord?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N **Thanks to all my reviewers, things are going to start to pick up after this, and a couple chaps down the road (I believe) will be a very fateful meeting between our two leads. Please leave reviews, it keeps me breathing and makes the updates more frequent!

Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 9

"Don't know nuffink 'bout no for'ners 'round these parts 'o' town. Know nuffink 'bout no lord nor 'ighborns neither."

The man was jittery and constantly sniffed, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. He jumped at the slightest noise and his eyes and hands twitched. Alberich thought he'd need a few more drinks to loosen his tongue, for he had gotten nothing out of him yet.

He had seen many men with the same jumpy characteristics now, in the dirtier parts of Haven, and he was sure all of them now had a new vice.

The healers had helped him boil down his search to a few, clear signs. Yellow eyes, grey teeth, breath and yellow-ish skin stains or burns on hands. All the men he found like that, he made an effort to speak with. Some he discreetly managed to smuggle out of Exile's Fate and to the Healers, where the addict went through a detox.

And none of them had said anything remotely helpful yet.

"They's stuffs e'en I can't afford though, fancy stuffs none of us mun 'ere would e'er dream o' seein'."

Until now.

"What?"

The man sighed longingly.

"Wunnerful, powerful stuffs that truly make you feel an' forgit everythin'. All yer hardships an' worries an' make ye fly…"

"And none of this, can common men afford?"

The man looked up at him and shook his head incredulously.

"Nah, nah, fer that ye need the glim. The nice, shiny gold, ye need fer that."

Alberich leaned back in his chair and nodded thoughtfully. Now that was something very useful to know indeed. His Companion whuffed mentally in his mind.

_:That means the target markets are definitely highborns.:_

_:It seems I'll have to dip back into that pool of court politics soon.:_

_:I think that man deserves another drink.:_

_:So he does.:_

And because Alberich agreed so wholeheartedly, he quickly ordered the man fine ale and then left him to be on his way. There was work to do.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Juelian felt that things were going as well as they had hoped. The faldis juice and lethe wine were still a bit strong for the delicate palates of the Valdemaran, but they were warming up to it. The most popular item were the various snuffs, which the men could take inconspicuously, seeing as snuff was quite common.

She embroidered the last stitch onto a lovely vest that bore the mark of their boutique. This was a kind of coat of arms, a proud sign declaring where the clothes had been made. A brand name. The vest was done by the time Lord Balton, another young man who would come into a decent inheritance, was done with his lethe wine. His pupils were no longer so dilated and he had come back to most of his senses. At the very worst he seemed drunk.

Ceraf, particularly, had been strict in that they kept the patrons and narcotics under one establishment. The more confined the entire operation was, the less could leak out. Juelian had persuaded him to let some of the snuffs out. She knew that soon when Valdemar began rolling with the punches, their patrons would want to start taking their vices elsewhere, in different privacies. And Lord Balton especially was beginning to warm himself to that idea.

"A little vial for the road. Surely that can't hurt? I'll pay an extra gold coin for it. What say you to that?"

Juelian, never looking away from his eyes, pocketed the coin and handed him a small vial. She didn't smile and made sure he could see just how serious she was being.

"You must be very careful and very discreet about this. We can tear down our entire operations here if we but catch wind that our name is sullied. We'd never be caught and all our implications would be on your head. You understand this milord Balton?"

He was just as serious but more needy.

"Yes."

"Good. Enjoy."

She hurriedly sent him on his way, traveling vial their little secret. The vest also went with him in paper packaging. Juelian sighed a little and then wondered what it would be like if they put a little faldis juice in the circuiting wine during a court function? There could be complications with dosage, and exactly who would be getting the wine…there were certain people they didn't want to touch…

Juelian tapped a finger against her lips thoughtfully and went back inside to find Ceraf.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_:Chosen.:_

_:Yes:_

Alberich had found very little spare time these days, tracking down the newest criminals in Haven, but now he rested in his arm chair reading a book. He was caught up in the game of hurry-up-and-wait. Now that his investigations lay on the whimsy of the court he needed to wait before they decided to hold a function which could be beneficial, and he could remain invisible.

And it seemed they finally had.

_:A mingling sort of function. These lords introduce each other to these lords, whilst everyone secretly battles for lands, power under political pretenses. A show-offy occasion.:_

_:How am I to blend into that:_

_:Wear your Whites.:_

_:In a pig's eye.:_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N **Sorry for the while it took to update! Chapter 10 is all up and spiffy to go, the meeting between Alberich and Juelian looms closer than ever. I hope you enjoy and please leave a review!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 10

Juelian didn't want to go to the court function. She had already gotten into trouble, she wanted to let time pass before she tried another reckless thing. Mir was a good agent, but the scars of his addiction ran deep and made him look presentable only on a common level. Ceraf was their fancy agent. He looked clean and with the right clothing and airs he could look highborn.

She was nervous though and sat at an inn nearby, nursing a drink and a meat pie to wait for Ceraf's return. Mir was left behind to keep shop, and to take a nap for he was still a weak man. Juelian had seen no inkling of trouble with him but as an extra precaution she locked up all the cupboards of stuff and took the key with her.

As Juelian fretted about, Ceraf had already succeeded in sauntering through the kitchens, passing off as an invited lord.

"What vintage is your wine?"

"Tis a very good year sir, it has been aging at least 60 years if not a solid 100."

"I wish to taste it, I believe you lie."

By being obnoxious enough he convinced the harassed serving boy to let him uncork it himself. He poured himself a half glass just for kicks and then emptied a tiny vial into the open bottle. It contained barely three drops of faldis juice and he swirled the contents of the bottle before sipping from his own glass.

"Oh…oh, this is very fine indeed."

He sighed contentedly to himself and quickly left.

After seeing the obnoxious 'milord' had gone, finally satisfied, the serving boy poured the wine into several clean glasses and once his tray was full, proceeded to circuit among the courtiers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alberich felt uncomfortable in his whites.

He had never liked them and whenever he was forced into an occasion to wear them, Kantor had the best time teasing him. He knew, better than anyone though, that this was the best disguise. In his whites he was just a herald, and with a cap, he was even more anonymous should anyone care to glance up at his face.

He was here with Herald Teren, who though he knew nothing of what Alberich was investigating, knew he was and kept him light company. He also tried to steer others away from Alberich's identity.

Things were slow. And boring. The courtiers were just showing off their children and trying to one-up each other. Unimportant battles and not even significant enough to call in the attendance of the Queen or Lord Marshall. But, still, he might be able to see something.

_:Cheery men. All I see is cheery men.:_

_:You're just feeling a little more antsy than usual Chosen.:_

Alberich decided a glass of wine would calm his nerves. The alcohol wouldn't do much to him, seeing as he'd had to drink several burly men under the table before. The serving boy passed him by and both he and Teren took a glass.

Alberich sniffed his wine and took a sip, while Teren was content with nursing it for a while before tasting it. The wine tasted quite fine, it was a very good year, but there was a slight aftertaste that slipped by the back of his throat. It was so slight that Alberich wasn't even too sure if it existed, but a second sip told him his warning instincts were correct.

"Stop."

Alberich put a hand over Teren's glass, already raised up to meet his lips.

"Drink that, I would not."

Alberich looked around at the courtiers, all cheery and the odd light feeling he had rising in his head and things began to click into place. He set both their glasses down gently and whispered urgently to Teren.

"To the Healers I must go very soon. Here, make sure the boy serving the wine, does not, and the bottle to give to the Healers and do not drink any!"

Before he lost his own mind to the heady false cheer Alberich quickly left and Teren, alarmed, quickly performed the tasks as discreetly as he could. He stayed and watched the courtiers more closely than before and only until after the function was over did he go see Alberich.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're not sure what it is you have in you, but you're right. It's damn illicit."

Healer Darn had taken a drop of his blood to do her herbal test and now gave him evil potion after evil potion to drink. He had taken a microscopic amount, but being wary and almost obsessive compulsive in his loathe to be addicted, he made her give him all the medicines.

"It won't do you much good if you go running around after all this, you'll have to rest and cancel classes."

Alberich grimaced his dislike but didn't argue.

"How long?"

"Until tomorrow afternoon at least."

"I shall rest today, but tomorrow I teach."

Healer Darn sighed, she wouldn't be able to convince him otherwise. Looking at him again she probed his aura and emotions and cautiously asked,

"How have you been feeling lately? Tired? Maybe, a little out of sorts"

He looked at her, his eyes narrowing, mistaking the purpose to her line of questioning.

"The substance in the wine glass was, know of it I did not."

"No, no—"

But Alberich got up from the stool and walked away, to tiredly (and with headcold) fall asleep in his private quarters.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N **A plot is afoot! Sorry for the wait, thanks for all your support.

Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 11

After their little seed-planting, Juelian thought she would have felt a bit of relief after Ceraf returned, unscathed. She still felt gnawing unease in the pit of her stomach though, and then decided she was hankering for opium.

"Juelian."

Mir said her name in a mix between accusatory and hurt. She was feeling too irritable to treat him very kindly and looked at him sharply.

"Why did you lock up the cupboards?"

"Why?"

"Did you think I was going to take everything in them? Can you really put no trust in me whatsoever?"

"What did you want with them anyway Mir?"

Juelian snapped, the gnawing feeling in her stomach intensifying, Mir only looked at her sadly.

"A customer came by, looking for a refill. I wasn't knocking around the cupboards for myself."

He shook his head and then went back inside. Tired, and certainly unable to deal with the angry, hurt Mir, Juelian escaped to her rooms and dug out her vice with a touch of desperation. The opiates she quickly took, as a syrup, more for the hopes of sedative than much else and she wrapped her blanket tightly around her to pantomime arms and an embrace.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man sniffled.

Alberich carefully noted this, looking from a secret vantage point in the Healer's wing. He had come back for the tea when he chanced upon a young man Healer Norin was attending to, and spied from the doorway.

"It's been bleeding, I was hoping for some salve."

Healer Norin made the young man, a highborn with some fashionable clothes, tilt his head back and examined his left nostril with great interest.

"It's chafed, quite scraped raw I'd say. I'd advise you to blow your nose less frequently and take your snuff without so much vigor and frequency. That's probably what's done it."

With a swab and gentle ministrations, Norin lightly coated the man's nostril with salve and it helped soothe and heal.

Alberich noticed some similarities between the young courtier and his Exile's Gate informants. He watched the young man like a hawk and stored all he found into memory.

The man sniffled. Quite a lot. He was probably doing damage to his nose. His eyes had a yellowish tint to them and the veins were a little thicker, swollen with blood. To anyone else the young man looked just a little tired, probably had a cold. But Alberich's gaze hardened. This was something altogether more sinister.

He left, forgetting his tea, intent on attending the Brewer's Guild faire after all. Healer Norin looked up to an empty doorway. Being an Empath he had sensed Alberich outside and he mused upon this with polite curiosity before returning to his tasks.

That man would have to find his lifebonded soon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alberich dressed and looking the part of a rougher area of town, circuited among the faire. He saw so many men close to what he was looking for. Men with bloodshot eyes, men with the jitters, all men who were cursed with the drinking sickness.

Then he heard the sniffing.

It was small, insignificant, but Alberich could see them now. They all shared the same salute. The sniffing, rubbing their noses vigorously with their sleeves or the back of their hands. The tiny whistling noise it made. The pinkish look of their skin, rubbed raw and rubbed frequently.

He recognized some faces, but mostly he recognized their type.

_:Young or at least young-ish. Highborn. Comfortable lives. Power, sway without fanfare.:_

_:Well-dressed.:_

Quipped Kantor and Alberich looked at the current one he was trailing and looked more carefully at his clothes. They were very nice, in fact bold. He didn't recognize the colour match and patterning. Alberich had to know clothes and the distinctions they made so he could properly costume himself. He didn't recognize the design and looked at the brand mark.

_:Huh. I've never seen that before.:_

Alberich quickly sought out his other snifflers and to his great unease discovered their clothing all bore the same brand mark. He wasn't too sure what to make of it, but it began to disturb him. Here was a piece to the puzzle and it was unwieldy and strange.

_:I've seen enough here.:_

Alberich went back to the Companion's Bell and changed costumes. He was going to a nice part of town. There was a clothing district, where the well to do went and he was sure with a bit of scouting he would be able to find the strange designer.

His thoughts ran in a million different directions like a nest of angry wasps. Was it a single designer, running everything on his own? Was he a strong man? Was he employing carriers from within Valdemar or did they come with him from Outkingdom? How big was his army? How carefully was he?

_:Chosen, look:_

Alberich was jarred awake to see the very tailor boutique in front of him. It warranted pause, and after a moment's consideration he didn't enter. He had to be doubly careful and doubly clever now.

_:Lord Orthallen's tailor boutique.:_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N **Sorry for the wait, here's the next chap. Thanks for all your support, please review!

Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 12

Jeri walked into the boutique, dressed, unusually, in nice clothing befitting a lady of well birth. Which she was, though that was so easy to forget as she preferred her heraldic grays.

She was in Whites, had a level head on her shoulders, a mouth that could stay shut, could take care of herself, but most importantly being highborn, could act highborn. Alberich had every intention to make her Armsmistress when he retired, and she was a good agent to use now.

Jeri marveled at the different fabrics, all wonderful and exotic. A man came to the front of the store, a little scraggy, but polite. At his promptings he showed her different dresses.

Jeri heard the trigger questions, she doubted she would have heard the difference in tone if she didn't know what to listen for. So Alberich had been right. He also told her if she heard it, to play dumb and not answer with different motives other than clothing. Curious, but not foolish, Jeri played innocent and walked out with a nice, new dress for her troubles.

"This is definitely it Alberich. There's two floors, and the fitting room is out of view. That was the trigger. Something to do with getting fitted."

"Many thanks to you Jeri, you have done well."

"Oh me? I get a dress out of it, no need to thank me."

She grinned to lighten the situation and made her way to her regular routine. Alberich knew she was well aware of the gravity of the situation and her casual dismissal of it pleased him. She was discreet, and it showed she didn't have a love of dramatics. Good.

But now to tackle the problem of the boutique at hand. He needed to see just how they worked and exactly what was involved. And as ready as Jeri was, he wasn't subjecting her to that. No, it would have to be him.

_:I cannot go in as a Herald, and my accent would give me away.:_

_:So go in as a Karsite.:_

_:What:_

_:No, think about it. Go in as some important Karsite. Our relationship is not so trained that we don't have ambassadors and their entourages. And you said so yourself Karsite officials are familiar with the sort of thing.:_

_:They'll probably kick me out of the store. The relationship is still strained.:_

_:But these are foreigners, not Valdemarans. They'll know Karse.:_

_:But…what do I go as:_

_:A Karsite captain of the army.:_

_:Kantor--:_

But his companion was already laughing at his expense. And by the time Alberich could block it out, the idea had grown on him and he was mentally searching for his old uniform and where he could have placed it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had not been a very good week for Juelian and she spent most of the day and night in her room, leaving Mir and Ceraf to run the store. She had been irritable and Ceraf, convinced that she was having rough monthlies, convinced Mir of it as well and they avoided her.

As well it didn't bother her. She didn't want to see them. She felt a gaping loneliness inside of her, something she could only closely relate to need, and neither one of them helped ease it. She retreated into her opiates.

It was a curious relationship between her and opium. She didn't like to acknowledge it and was almost ashamed of it, but not. All she could admit was that she was too indifferent towards it to be truly apathetic. She only did it in the dark and secret of privacy.

She just felt miserable. And she didn't know why. She didn't now what in the world could possibly ease it, because her opium wouldn't do it either. All she could feel was that it wasn't going to lift anytime soon and that somehow made it worse and she buried herself into her covers, hoping the world would shrink away and she along with it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Things aren't looking so good for Alberich."

"What do you mean?"

"He's retreated further into his work, he's driving his students relentlessly. He's having a bad week. I think we all know why."

"This is getting past ridiculous. They should have acknowledged their bond by now."

The healers were once again in an informal conference, this time in Healer Dean Crathach's quarters. All sipping tea, puzzling over this mysterious mate.

"Is it really possible that they haven't seen each other again after all this time?"

"They should have physically been drawn together at least."

"I'm tempted to just barge around the collegium and look for her myself."

"Actually…if all us empaths looked for that kind of emotional distress around the collegium we might find her."

They all looked at one another.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_:I've been feeling strange of late.:_

_:Don't worry Chosen, it will pass.:_

Alberich sighed, staring up at his ceiling in the dark. Unable to fall asleep and feeling the worst he had ever in his life.

_:You know something don't you:_

_:Yes, that this shall pass.:_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N This chapter rated M for mature content.**

Ok, quick update, and chap a bit longer than usual. I won't be able to update very soon after this one, so here it is! The one everyone's been waiting for! Drum roll... Thanks so much for all your support, please leave reviews and most definitely, ENJOY!

* * *

CHAPTER 13

Alberich examined himself in the mirror, using a brush to put the finishing touch on a tight seal of putty around the edge of an ear. The marvelous stuff altered his appearance drastically, there were no scars left upon his face. He looked and recognized a person from a long time ago.

_:You still had scars back then.:_

Kantor joked. Alberich smiled in admittance.

_:True, but it still reminds me of what I used to look like, back as a captain in Karse.:_

The added flair to that was Alberich had been newly restored in resplendent red and gold. His old decorative uniform as captain of the Karsite army, mended and cleaned by the Housekeeper and still filled out perfectly by his military form. He looked…impressive. He wasn't too sure if this were a good thing, he didn't want to draw attention to himself, especially as a Karsite.

_:Chosen I swear, you won't get any trouble. The Valdemarans feel much better towards Karse now, especially since Talia was sent as an envoy and came back unscathed.:_

He suppressed an inner trauma and straightening his clothes, he left the Bell, ready to hunt.

* * *

Juelian wiped down the countertop with a cloth. The store was open and business was slow. It was still only a little past the dinner hour, she didn't expect anyone there until a good several candlemarks. She had forced herself out of her funk, she had to get back to work.

For one thing, Mir and Ceraf had gone down to the borders to meet their suppliers. It was going to be a difficult journey, their resources had finally arrived, and they'd have to dodge the Border guards, stationed heralds and find bed and food for their supplier out of good will. Their supplier would have traveled for two months solid. Still, they would do well, she knew, and they would have made a huge step.

The air shifted in the room and the chimes tinkled at the top of the door. She looked up and saw an almost friendly sight. A tall, lean and familiarly dark man walked in, decked out in all the warmth of Karsite splendor. A man of authority, a captain. Juelian looked at him appraisingly, and spoke out in Karsite.

"So far from home, what brings you to our doors Captain?"

He looked surprised but then returned her smile and spoke back, easing into the language with comfort.

"I was recommended to it, I've been told of your…exotic, shall we say, almost intoxicating goods."

She didn't recognize Alberich, as he did not recognize her. There was only a passing familiarity between the two. Without anything to alter her face, Juelian was swift and angular in her looks and quite striking to hold his attention. Pretty, but more strong in looks. And with makeup to hide his scars and in turn, bring out the face that was once his, Alberich proved to be quite handsome. Aquiline features, a strong haw and a rare smile to add to the act.

"How is it a Valdemaran girl like you speaks Karsite so well?"

Juelian laughed.

"I'm from Outkingdom. Empire Ithik, but I've traveled and so I know many languages. Especially Karse."

They exchanged pleasantries, both friendly but both guarded. To Juelian, Alberich was a customer and a potentially dangerous one, seeing that he was a person used to power. To Alberich, Juelian was in on the whole operations and he needed to scope out whether or not she was running it.

"So, would you be interested in a fitting, captain? We'll need to get your measurements to properly fit you into one of those exotic outfits."

An understanding had already passed between them so they both stood on equal footing as to what the true merchandise was here. They were both foreign players, already accustomed to the game.

Juelian looked directly into Alberich's eyes and their gazes locked into place. For a moment both of them felt a strange sensation, like the current of the world was suddenly swirling and rushing through them, stopping and straining, waiting to crash.

Alberich broke the peculiar moment first, almost losing all breath in his lungs.

"Of course."

Juelian led him to the fitting room. The tension between the two of them was now thick enough to be smothering. She opened the cupboards to the various, illicit wares and got out a measuring tape.

"Please, make a selection as I take your measurements."

The long, marked paper strip unraveled expertly under her fingers and she held it from his left fingertip to his right fingertip. The paper strip then circled around his waist and she realized he was similarly distracted and hadn't looked to the narcotics at all. His eyes were fixed on her movements.

His breathing was becoming shallow and when she looked up at him, their chests contracted simultaneously and a dizzy spell gripped her head. The currents of the world were battering against them again and their lips met before they knew what was happening.

Something exploded then, the impact of the collision of two lives and in a frenzy their mouths battled with a particular viciousness. They made short work of their clothes and lay on top and met each other in need and ferocity.

Their coupling came with a mix of confusion, desperation, embarrassment, self-loathing as to the complete disappearance of self-control and then, the hatred translating to the other for causing them to lose their dignity like so.

They were spend with a few gasps and with Juelian giving Alberich a rude shove and rolling away. Both were exhausted and could only look at the other lividly before lying back down to catch their breaths. Juelian had scored angry red marks down Alberich's back, her self-loathing of her frenzied need manifesting into a violence. He, in retaliation, and of a wanton violence of his own, had proceeded to thrust with more force than necessary. The result leaving Juelian sore and with a peculiar burning sensation which wasn't from pain, but wasn't very welcome either.

But through their simmering aggression something infinitely peaceful had settled between them. Some powerful force that left every stroke of their union more curiously satisfying and exquisite than any pleasure known to man. Their souls were at peace despite their emotions.

They soon after drifted into exhausted slumber, and in their unconscious minds reached out for each other to end up sleeping in each other's arms. It was one of very few genuinely tender moments they would ever share.

* * *

Juelian woke first, moonlight hitting her face. They had only slept for a few candlemarks. Still sleepy, she looked curiously over at Alberich, hoping to discern her sudden, inexplicable desire for him in his face.

Which is when she noticed that his skin was curling under the line of his jaw. She pulled at it and a strip of the makeup came away. Incensed she pulled more away and saw the true scar-seamed skin underneath. She knew who he was then and with a cry of anger she viciously ripped the rest away.

The stinging sensation woke Alberich and Juelian slapped him when his eyes opened. Shocked and beginning to grow angry he sat up and Juelian scrambled to her feet, rushing to find a knife. He struggled to get to his feet as well, still groggy and tangled in clothes. Juelian rushed at him and sank half the blade into his arm.

She was yelling an angry stream of ugly invective and he looked at her, her large green eyes, the metal stud in her nose and knew who she was as well. Seeing through a red haze of pain and growing rage, Alberich wrestled with her for the knife and succeeded in getting it away from her.

They both looked at each other with hatred, panting and waiting to catch their breaths. Alberich's arm throbbed painfully and Juelian realized her arm was throbbing as well. Confused and ready to fight again she rushed at him. He cut the air in front of her, and slashed again, sending her reeling back, still yelling in fury, a gash open above her eyebrow.

He felt the slicing pain against his own eyebrow and then knew something was wrong. She attacked him again, but now he only wished to restrain her. He looked at her, disbelievingly, still struggling to keep her arms locked. Her movements slowed as their eyes locked and something passed between them again.

"No…"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N **I've been away for a while now, my apologies. I never like to go on hiatus, but this was actually quite good that I anounced it when I did. My computer and everything with it crashed not even a week afterwards and it's taken this long for me to get a new computer and internet up and running again. I hope this never happens again, and I am very grateful to you my readers. Much love, and enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 14

Alberich quickly got his britches on, mindcalling for Kantor. Juelian let him be for now, finding a strip of cloth and dabbing her bleeding brow. In a swift movement Alberich grabbed his coat, wrapped her in it and picked her up. Ignoring her angry protest and strong enough to carry off with her, Alberich ran down the stairs and out of the boutique to vault onto Kantor's back.

"What in thousand hells do you think you're doing?"

Juelian thrashed out at him, succeeded in tumbling to the stony ground, but Alberich caught her before she could scramble away. They ended up with a few more cuts and bruises, but Alberich won and got her back on Kantor's back. The companion swiftly moved and was too soon into a gallop for Juelian to consider jumping off.

"Hit me once more, and the coat you do without."

Moodily Juelian wrapped the coat more tightly around herself, but didn't stop with the steady stream of insults. That, Alberich could handle.

_:What are you going to do with her Chosen?:_

_:I'm not believing anything until a healer looks me straight in the eye and tells me it is so.:_

* * *

They showed up at a side entrance to the House of Healing in the cover of night. Juelian almost fought him again when they approached the castle gates until he reassured her that he wasn't taking her to the Guard. She calmed down considerably when she saw he was taking them both to see Healers.

They were a shocking sight for sleepy eyes. It was the relatively mild-mannered Shyela who was on shift and she nearly dropped her candle to see them both in various stages of undress and both bleeding. She was also one of the Healers' Empaths and clearly saw the connection between the two.

"Weaponsmaster Alberich?"

Juelian blanched. Weaponsmaster? No bloody wonder she always lost to him in a fight. He seemed used to this sort of nightly check-in.

"Stitches."

He looked at her and then back to Healer Shyela.

"Many stitches."

Alberich sat on a stool while his arm was stitched up. The Healers gave Juelian a spare robe to put over herself and she sat perched on the edge of an empty bed. Alberich had whispered with Healer Shyela about something and Juelian didn't pay them any attention. Her eyebrow throbbed, for some reason her arm throbbed, and the mug of hot broth the Healers had given her was distraction enough.

An older man walked into the room, wearing the Healers' green as well and he looked from her to Alberich. Then he nodded at Alberich, who gave him a pained expression.

"In a pig's eye!"

She had no idea what was going on and contented herself with her broth. The older Healer looked at her kindly, after gesturing for Alberich to sit back on his stool.

"I'm Healer Eldritch, what's your name dear?"

She looked at him suspiciously.

"Call me dear."

Alberich glared at her.

"Your name you can tell him. A guard, he is not."

"You're going to turn me into the guard anyway, why should I say anything to anyone?"

"No ideas did I have previously to, but now quite tempted you make me."

"It's Juelian, whatever you make of it."

Healer Eldritch nodded agreeably.

"I've been told you're from Outkingdom. Do you know what a lifebond is?"

Juelian began to look more frightened than ever.

"Why are you talking about marriage?"

"No, no, a lifebond isn't marriage, though it usually ends in one. It's a very strong bond between two people, very much like love, but much more intense and powerful. It connects you intimately to someone and very often the two lives become intertwined."

Juelian looked at him, still not understanding.

"Yes, and? I swear you're turning me into the Guard."

"Juelian, you and Alberich are lifebonded."

Her jaw dropped.

"Oh, I don't think so."

"Sungod damn you."

Both of them were unhappy about the idea and Shyela told Eldritch they had done nothing but bicker and glare at each other the entire time. His eyebrows rose when he discovered they were both getting stitches because of the other.

"Juelian and Alberich. Just stop fighting for one moment."

"Impossible this thing is, it cannot be."

"Empath? What the bloody hell is that? Check it again why don't you Mr. Bloody Marvelous Empath, I swear I'm close to killing someone soon."

Healer Eldritch put on his best no-nonsense voice and glared sternly at the pair of them.

"Look you'll just have to get used to it, the pair of you are life-bonded!"

He deflated with a sigh and casts his eyes heavenward.

"Gods help us, I wish it weren't true either."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N **Oh dear, my lovelies, I've been very bad again. Here is the next chapter with many apologies!

Enjoy! Please R&R

* * *

CHAPTER 15

"Well…technically it could work."

Juelian sniffed in distaste of the word. She had heard technical, and technicality far too many times this morning for her liking. She sat broodingly in her chair with her cup of chava, as the group of Healers, Heralds and Alberich alike pored through Valdemaran history and literature to fully understand the mechanics of the lifebond. And just exactly how two people who loathed each other could possibly be lifebonded.

It had clearly been established that the pair of them felt nothing but contempt for each other. Talia's tentative query as to whether they deep down inside loved each other was dispelled after seeing them interact for a half candlemark.

Juelian had been given a bed in the Healer's wing to sleep in that night. She did so without trouble but was caught trying to escape the Collegium grounds by the morning guard post. With a stern glance Alberich picked her up from them and took her into the room the huge debate was now taking place in.

Talia, Dirk, Herald Dean Elcarth, Healer Eldritch, Healer Darn, Herald Teren and even the Bardic Dean Arissa were present. When Alberich entered the room his brow knitted together for a split second.

_:Myste's not here.:_

_:She's with Selenay at a cout session.:_

Alberich nodded and pushed the thought from his mind and buckled down to work like the rest. It was like this that Juelian, uninterested in the proceedings, sipped at her chava and tried to ignore her ennui.

"See here."

Herald Elcarth held up a historic text and read an excerpt aloud.

"The lifebond is akin to the bonding of souls, so intricate and intertwined as to almost create one soul, or one life. The lifebonded in result often share moods, emotions, dreams, thoughts, pain, and other sensations. To separate lifebonds is disastrous and one does not last without the other. The lifebonded must always have some form of contact and usually pursue romantic relationships."

He set the book down, lowering his spectacles as he did so.

"So there we are, basically what we already know but stripped down to the barest science, without any myth attached. It is possible and it has just presented itself into these two."

Talia and Dirk seemed to have the hardest time swallowing it, both lifebonded and very much in love. They sat side by side, fingers intertwined and after mutual musings came to the same conclusion.

"Lifebonds are hard. Ask any of us and we'll tell you a normal romantic relationship is something we'd rather prefer. So I guess that's right, it comes secondary."

Juelian noticed most of the eyes in the room trained on her and defensively exclaimed,

"Well I certainly don't _love _him!"

"Is mutual."

Alberich grunted, refusing to look at her.

"Now, the Lord Marshal it seems we have need of."

Healer Eldritch raised an eyebrow.

"May I ask why?"

Alberich nodded towards her.

"She the drug dealer is."

A dangerous glare from Juelian's emerald eyes, a startled reaction from the assembled group and anger. Only anger and hatred and only room for those two smoldering in Alberich's eyes.

* * *

Maybe the smart thing to have done was just to wait, like she had all morning, just wait for the Lord Marshall to get there and see what he had to say. But the whole situation was so overwhelming and inside she was as panicky as how calm she appeared to be.

Because she had stayed so quiet the whole morning she had faded into the background, which was why it caught everyone off guard when she took her cup, smashed the window glass and scrambled outside.

She stabbed a guard rushing to tackle her with a shard of broken glass and made it off the collegium grounds. Running like a hunted fox, her eyes wide with a rare fear.

Inside the room things boiled like an overturned nest of wasps. They rushed outside to see her retreating figure and the injured guard. Healer Eldritch stopped everyone with an imperious gesture of his arms.

"Someone tend to this man. Leave the woman be, she'll come back soon enough. Her lifebonded is still here. Now come along, no point wasting time and energy on her, let's return to our daily duties."

He took Alberich aside, the most knowledgeable on lifebonds and secretly confided,

"The bond is still new, still very sensitive. It'll hurt, the further she goes, the longer she stays away. It'll also hurt her enough to come back so we can get all this business sorted out. Besides, you're a strong man."

Alberich nodded and Healer Eldritch clapped him on the back.

* * *

Juelian had saddled up a horse and rode to the Valdemaran border, near the Hold lands. She had taken opium before she left because a growing pain began to increase the further she left Haven city. She wanted to see Mir and Ceraf desperately, suddenly thrust into frightening situations, she longed to see her brother-friends. See if her world would right itself after seeing their familiar faces.

Truth be told, though she had played dumb about the lifebond, she knew very well what it was. The Outkingdom had its scarce few and even their own folktales about great lovers too. The implicated connection she had with his herald now, what it forebode frightened her. His righteousness and authoritive power frightened her, for she knew very well what she was. She had no illusions that she was a criminal and a villain. And if stuck in a relationship like that…the end result could only be tyrannical.

And secretly, deep down inside, Juelian was a little afraid of love. Being a woman already wise and weary to the world, she had thought she had lost all naivety to the subject. She had contented herself to love and had become at peace with herself and her lot at life. But to be presented now with such a fairybook bond and to not have had any choice in the matter…

Juelian shivered and clung more tightly to the horse.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N **Yay, my fanfic account is finally back up again, cheers, cheers, cheers. To my neglected readers, my deepest, deepst apologies. I know the hiatus has been long, so I've posted up two new chapters instead of the usual one. Thanks so much for your patience and please enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 16

Juelian shivered, though the fall season air was only brisk, she shivered and wrapped her meager cloak around her more tightly. She felt drained and her body was weaker than ever before. The tingling sensation emanating from her bones was prickly and painful. The only respite for her was the hope to see Mir and Ceraf.

She rode her horse harder than she should have, and had to switch, loathe to stop. She couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, there was no reason to stop, but then she didn't know how she was going to be able to survive the trip. She'd already gone four days and four nights strong. But it would take another four or five days and another switch of horses.

As she clung onto the horse the one thing that gave her respite was thinking about what Mir and Ceraf would be doing. Their suppler/agent was an old friend of theirs from Ruvan. Hey would have met him in the thick of forest, away from Guard eyes. sneaking through foliage and trees they would have picked their way through until finding traveler's road again. They would have rested at a farm cottage. A lonely, isolated retreat. Laughter around the fireplace, stories exchanged. Mir would have cooked, displaying his proud love and talent for food. They would have all slept on the floor, after good drinks, songs and good company.

She needed to see them. She needed to see them soon or she would surely run mad.

* * *

The fact that the whole messy affair had dragged on for so long annoyed Alberich to no end. After being so convinced of his own reassurances, Healer Eldritch made a point to avoid Alberich at ever possibility from embarrassment.

Talia sat with him now in his private quarters, making conversation and also using her skills as an Empath to help keep his emotions under control and soothe them. She built shields around his own shields and tried her hand at smoothing the swirling tempest of his anger and pain.

Pain was something he was used to, but this, he didn't even know where it hurt or how exactly it hurt and this only served to irritate him further. He looked up at Talia, interrupting her anecdote of a farmer she met on a road traveling.

"Tell me, how this doesn't happen with Dirk and you? Many circuits he runs, separated you often are."

Talia sighed a little and in that split second did Alberich truly see what a complicated thing a lifebond was.

"It does become a bit hard, we've gotten used to it. We find if we have to be apart for very long, then you have to make it up by exhaustively spending large, concentrated periods of time together. To kind of make up for it. It also helps a great deal that we can mindspeak and keep in contact that way."

Alberich mused on that. He had realized Talia was soon going to be his guide or encyclopedia on how to practically go about his life now.

"Yet of mindlinks, no contact can I have, Juelian having no gift…so…a solution is, spending much time with her in one go? Then long periods of absence are possible?"

Talia thought about that and nodded slowly.

"Yes I believe so."

Alberich then urged her to continue with her farmer story and he settled back into his chair. He heard none of the story and spoke to Kantor instead.

_:Do you think…well…:_

_:Yes I think bedding would constitute as spending time with.:_

_:I don't know how much longer I'll hold out though. Eldritch did say the bond would be sensitive because it was new.:_

_:Don't worry Chosen. I won't let that happen to you. I swear to your Sungod I will do something if it gets to the point of truly breaking you. You're my Chosen and lifebonded to some addict or not, that shall never change.:_

These rarely sentimental words comforted Alberich in time for him to gave an amused smile at the end of Talia's anecdote and humor her.

* * *

Mir and Ceraf had sent their friend on his way, making sure he slipped past the border before leaving themselves. They had a small wagon and both sat in the front. Ceraf held the reigns and clucked fondly to the horses now and again. Mir lazily sat in front, letting his hand trail out to kiss the leaves of overhanging trees.

They heard the hoofsteps before they saw the horse thundering up the pathway. Startled , they moved to make room on the road before they realized the horse had slowed and the person that tumbled off was their very own sister-friend Juelian.

She looked half-dead and looked up at them with the utmost relief and joy. Like a beggar seeing sorely missed food after many years.

Time almost seemed to slow that moment down. Juelian looking up at Mir and Ceraf, Ceraf reigning the horses to a stop, Mir getting up and jumping out of the wagon, running over to Juelian, Juelian's arms reaching out, her fingers stretching forward, almost touching Mir. The sudden ominous ringing of bell chimes.

Kantor burst onto the scene, having hotly chases after Juelian. Mir and Ceraf both stood in shock and afterward could not tell you exactly what transpired. It seemed as if the Companion wriggled underneath Juelian, seated her with a few brisk shakes and galloped away again. Gone as quickly as he arrived.

Juelian managed to cry out,

"Don't let them see you—"

To them before begin whisked away. She clung to Kantor and began to cry, gritting her teeth so they wouldn't knock together and seeing everything through a blur of angry tears.

Every mile that closed the gap between her and Haven city brought relief but that was earned with bitterness and an anger fueled by embarrassment. How many times was this man going to carry her off on horseback like property?

She looked down at Kantor, unsure of whether he'd be able to understand her.

"I wonder what you see in him."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N **The second chapter, enjoy! Please read and review!

* * *

CHAPTER 17

"Well, we can't really do anything to her."

Queen Selenay concluded. She had called together a council of the Heraldic Circle, deciding it was an inside matter and would be resolved as such. Besides, she didn't want things getting any stickier with highborn council members involved.

The Lord Marshall frowned,

"True. If we put her to trial, it would probably end in a hanging. And if we kill her…we kill Alberich."

Herald Aric, the military sort, spoke up.

"Couldn't we just lock her up in Haven gaol?"

Talia looked miffed at that,

"And what? The only contact they receive is through conjugals? Trust me on this Aric, it won't work. We'll have to give her, her freedom."

"If Alberich is lifebonded to her, she couldn't truly be an evil person, could she?"

Selenay looked at them all hopefully.

"I think she does need to be let free. Whatever her life may have been before, we need to give her a second chance and start with a clean slate."

"Was Lord Dark evil majesty? Yet he still imposes a frightening figure. And Juelian's motivations and intentations are far clearer than his."

"Be that as it may, she is Alberich's lifebonded. If anything we must try for his sake."

One of the Heralds in the back scoffed,

"But majesty—he hates her! They both hate each other!"

Selena looked to Talia, who immediately picked up her thoughts and felt bad to disappoint her Queen and friend.

"I know you're holding out hope that the two of them will come to some sort of understanding and will grow to love each other—but truthfully seeing them, makes it very difficult to believe anything like that will ever happen. They've both done things to each other that are utterly unforgiveable. And even with all things reconciled, there just isn't a romantic spark or interest they have for each other."

Talia held her hands palm up, a gesture telling her queen she wished she could do more but there was nothing she could do.

Selenay sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Lord Dark and Lady Bright."

* * *

Juelian woke up in the familiar wing of the House of Healing. Her body felt pinched, lack of food, lack of sleep too. Her body was also raging at her for not having taken opium in a very long time. But her soul was at ease. Big conciliation.

She reached over to her bedside table to see Alberich sleeping on the floor beside the bed. He had made his way there, finding the pain lessened the closer he got, and fell asleep beside the bed, loathe to crawl in beside her and incur her wrath upon waking. As an excuse to be there he tied a rope from her hand to his. Juelian tugged on the rope until he woke.

"What's this, are you my guard dog now?"

Alberich blinked, rubbing his eyes.

"Run away again, you might."

Juelian let her hand drop and sighed against her pillow as Alberich slowly sat up.

"I'm going to gaol aren't I? You caught me redhanded."

"Know I do not to be truthful."

Herald Teren walked into the patient wing and brought a platter of food with him. The smell tweaked Juelian's nose but she still eyed the platter and Teren's inviting smile suspiciously.

"Go on, it isn't poisoned. The Healers say you haven't eaten in almost five days."

To prove it he picked a couple things from the platter at random and ate them himself. Juelian attacked the food, feeling her hunger now nad Teren related news from the Heraldic council.

"Selenay says Juelian here is to get a full pardon. No trial, no gaol, a fresh start. WE expect you to live life as a good citizen now, but…frankly, we have no desire to monitor you closely. Selenay was quite content with her decision because you'll have Alberich here watching you. You two will still have to spend time together you know, make sure another repeat performance like this doesn't happen."

Juelian felt like her insides had just been painted slick with ice. Here this gentle man cheerfully told her of something every criminal dreams of. A full pardon. But underlying it all was truly no sort of freedom. Her life was still topsy-turvy and she didn't know how she was going to survive now. They pretty much told her change or die, and she couldn't do either. She'd lived as the same being for too long.

"Is there…is there truly no other way?"

She asked while fighting down a sob. This surprised Teren, he thought she would have been pleasantly surprised, they told her she was free to do as she pleased…

"So sorry you are to give up the life of crime?"

Juelian glared fiercely at Alberich, trying hard not to cry. They both stared at each other with contempt.

"It's my life, I've only had this one, so yes I'll be damned sore to give it up."

She got out of bed, only to find herself yanked back by the cord still connecting the two. She looked at Alberich with wild, feral eyes.

"Take this off or I'll bite your hand off and let it trail after me."

Neither of them moved and she looked wildly from one to the other.

"Well? Didn't you just tell me I was free to go?"

"Y-Yes. Actually, Lord Orthallen has his carriage outside. He's offering a ride home."

"So take this off. I'll come see you, don't worry. Besides, you know where I live."

Alberich got a knife and cut the cord, and then carefully cut the rope around her wrist. With a ruffled, wild dignity Juelian strode out of the House of Healing, and as an afterthought Alberich followed.

Orthallen's carriage was indeed waiting outside and Juelian rushed over in relief of being able to see a friendly face. Alberich noticed her sudden delight and comfort at the sight of Orthallen and grabbed her arm before she climbed in.

Juelian winced and flinched away from him. This didn't escape his notice either and though he was going to chide her own running away, something more disturbing occupied his thoughts. He spoke in Karsite, their private language.

"You trust Orthallen?"

"You say that like I should trust you."

"He remains loyal only to himself. Don't trust him, he'll give you reason to regret it later."

"Why should I take your word on that? You've given me no reason to trust _you_."

And retrieving her arm Juelian climbed into the carriage and almost wept in relief when the horses pulled it away, far from the Collegium. Alberich watched it go, confused and disturbed.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N **Yikes, I must have the worst track record for updating and promising to update. Happy Holidays to everyone celebrating, enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 18

"Are you alright Juelian?"

"Yes milord."

He looked at her with genuine concern and she sighed and rested against the headboard inside the carriage."

"It looks as though they've treated you roughly."

"It's not so bad."

"Are they going to arrest you?"

"No I received a full pardon."

"Why that's marvelous! I told you heralds are too trusting. Still, I was concerned up until now seeing as the council barred all opinions but those from heralds. I was worried I wouldn't be able to get you out."

"It's not your problem if I get gaol time, I keep my secrets and even if they truth spelled your name out of me, there's not enough proof to link you to us."

Lord Orthallen smiled at her and tenderly cupped the side of her face with a gloved hand.

"Regardless it doesn't sit right with me to just sit and watch you suffer."

Juelian felt a warmth spread inside of her, having suddenly needed contact because of her lifebond but receiving none of the expected affection or tenderness, she began to starve for that too.

Orthallen smiled, letting his thumg affectionately brush her cheek and then gallantly opened the carriage door and helped her out.

"Go, Mir and Ceraf are quite worried about you."

* * *

Mir was the one to scoop Juelian up into his arms and lead her into the safety of their establishment and hold her as she cried uncontrollably into his shoulder. He seemed concerned and a little at loss of what to do with the weeping woman, usually so in control of herself.

Ceraf wiped her eyes gently with a handkerchief and gave her a mug of tea. They sat down by their humble fireplace and Ceraf's tone was calming and firm.

"Juelian, whatever this…bond thing is, you mustn't think it's like arranged marriage back in old kingdom. Understand?"

"But it is! It is! I'd gladly marry one of you over him, this is too much…"

Mir tried his hand at reasoning with her now.

"But from what Lord Orthallen's told us, you needn't worry at all. No one says you need to get married. No one says you have to live together. You're still our Juelian…"

"But it hurts,"

She whispered hoarsely, her hair sticking to the trails of her tears. She placed her hands somewhere above her stomach.

"It hurts here when I don't see him."

And her face crumpled and she began to sob again.

* * *

Something bothered Alberich greatly about this new twist of fate Vkandis decided to give him. And he didn't know just what the Sungod was trying to achieve, well…all in good time.

As if there already wasn't enough to be concerned about. She was a criminal. She was an opium addict. She was under Lord Orthallen's patronage. She trusted Orthallen and any thoughts he had of her helping him bring Orthallen to justice became harder. She had already spread the drugs far and he didn't know how far. She probably wouldn't stop, and…

…there was Myste.

That was the one he didn't want to acknowledge. They had an understanding once, but it had ended. Amicably. It served to strengthen their friendship further but didn't progress beyond that. That wasn't uncommon among Heralds, whose hearts were occupied with their Companion first and foremost. There usually were only fleeting, physical relationships a Herald had. And Alberich more so had no reason or ability to form a lasting relationship beyond comradely.

Still, when Myste found out he was lifebonded to someone else she was understandably hurt and had pointedly avoided him.

_:Well you'll have to go talk to her then, won't you?:_

_:I know that.:_

But it was only after Kantor's prompting that Alberich sought out the Herald-Chronicler. He found her in her office, doing paper work as always, and she started a little at seeing him there. He sat down as she finished up a sentence, and not one to mince words he got to the point.

"No love there is between the woman and I. You understand this, yes?"

Myste seemed startled again but then stared at him, blinking too much behind her thick lenses. It took her time before she deemed her voice steady enough to speak.

"But you have a bond as strong as Herald and Companion. And there must be a reason for it."

Alberich, uncharacteristically, reached over cupping either side of her face. He frowned in intensity and looked deeply into her startled eyes.

"The bond between herald and herald, before all others comes first yes?"

She closed her eyes, the world hurting less and he gave her a soft, chaste kiss in apology and good faith to his friend, his sister, his once-lover.

* * *

Juelian woke with a strangled yell in between Mir and Ceraf. They all slept in front of the dying hearth, like they would have during travels. Ceraf stirred, but that was all. Juelian's fingers trembled against her lips. They were burning and the feeling began to fade through a tingling sensation. She laid her head down again and squeezed her eyes shut tight.

"Gods damn."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N **Sorry for those who have waited a long time.

* * *

CHAPTER 19

Their first meeting was awkward. Alberich had almost thundered at Elcarth for suggesting he cancel classes, but consented to postponing his workouts with the Guard until a routine had established. Juelian had shown up as promised and they spoke for only a short while, in intense discomfort until it was unbearable and she fled again.

"Look you! Before you run like a dog with tail between legs, look at this boy."

He had Angus come forward and gestured imperiously at him.

"Through much suffering you put this boy. Almost ruined his life, you almost accomplished this. Turn him into an addict like you, that was your plan eh?"

Juelian, frightened and wild again, only spat in Angus' direction and uttered a curse in her native tongue before fleeing again, seeing Alberich being too much to bear.

The next time, much to Kantor's prompting, was in a neutral situation. An inn, a busy inn where all other clientele were too busy with their own affairs to pay them any mind, and where the bustle was distracting enough for no one to recognize the spoken language as Karsite.

"Are you going to keep continuing with your illegal business?"

"As if it's any business to you."

"Remember I'm watching you. I know where your enterprise is run. I even know who your patron is."

"Then why not storm us and arrest us with all your Heraldic righteousness?"

"I still can't prove your patron is helping you. I don't know the full list of your clientele, who your supplier is or the connections you hold. Don't worry, I'm slowly gathering all the paperwork against you before I strike."

Juelian slammed her mug of ale down in contempt.

"Oh you're so pleased with yourself aren't you/ You threaten to rain righteous, wrathful justice one my head, but not only that, you tease. You play a game, seeing how much I'll squirm."

"And what right do you have to sit there righteously offended? You know very well what you are, are you going to tell me you're allowed to sulk and call me unfair?"

Juelian's eyes flashed and she picked up her mug to throw the ale into Alberich's face. He engulfed the mug and her hand in his large grip, his eyes narrowing.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

He only released her hand when she let go of he mug and was prepared to listen to him, spitting out an invective behind her left shoulder first.

"Give up Lord Orthallen. Give him up and I'll see to it you and your friends walk away unscathed. I swear. It's Orthallen I want."

"Now who's pathetic? Bargaining with a petty criminal."

She made to leave, but then turned to look at him and then bent down and kissed him full on the lips. When she straightened, she wiped the moisture from her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I'm not seeing you tomorrow. That should buy me a day, yes?"

She turned and walked away and sullenly Alberich wiped his mouth with the back of his hand too.

* * *

"For you, there is none of this give and take, measuring and balancing or calculating, yes? For Dirk and you, it is so different."

Talia had come to talk and council Alberich again. This whole business was rough on him. She smiled a little wryly on the inside. As a trainee if someone told her one day Alberich would seek her help in the matters of women, she would have sent them to the Healers to get their head examined.

"And for you, is not so ornery, yes? Constant mental contact you may have, but is not mandatory to always see each other. And no gestures or actions you have to build up sort of…reserves for absence. And as acutely you do not share sensations."

Talia tapped her mug of tea thoughtfully.

"Well, every bond between Herald and Companion is different. Like how Roland and I can't mindspeak in words but you and Kantor can have endless conversations. Your lifebond undoubtedly functions differently than mine. Thought I do admit it's quite complicated."

Talia twirled a curl of hair thoughtfully and a thought came to her.

"Will she help you with Orthallen?"

Alberich looked at her despairingly and muttered in a quiet voice,

"I think she's in love with him…

* * *

"

Juelian had cleared a day without Alberich because she needed a day to settle business with Orthallen. It had come time to pay rent and also Orthallen's share of profits, which was quite handsome, she thought.

Mir and Ceraf were content to run things back at the boutique. After the scare of having Juelian lifebonded, they were hesitant to start up again until she browbeat them to it. Mir had wordlessly cleared away the tangles of clothing left in the fitting room when he and Ceraf returned.

"We required hired repair for the roof. So that's another ten silvers."

Orthallen wordlessly accepted the purse and Juelian continued,

"Now, for the carriage rides, the medicine man, my bail from gaol, that amasses to another—"

"Oh no, those are all in favor my friend."

He looked at her with his handsome, blue eyes, hand over hers, stopping the offered purse.

"I would do much for you without thought at all to cost."

She looked back into blue, he looked deeply into green.

"I don't like having debts."

Orthallen continued to stare and Juelian felt like she was drowning in the diamond blue.

"You…are never a debt."


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

Alberich still saw his snifflers. Same faces, new faces. It meant Juelian and her Outkingdom crew were still hard at work. He had seen Mir and Ceraf's faces through Kantor's eyes. He still wasn't sure what to do with them, if he blew the cover off too soon, many people would scatter blameless. And above all he wanted to catch Orthallen once and for all.

He still skulked around Exile's Gate , trying to see how far Juelian had taken things under radar and with commoner folk. He especially kept a close vigil to see if she was touching children again.

Alberich didn't think Juelian would dare try to touch that market again after discovering the lifebond to him, but unbeknownst to him the exact opposite was true. Something had snapped inside of her and she worked furiously in this covert operation and all out of spite. In fact, she was more severe in this field then he had ever been, had ever planned on being, and ever needed to be.

It seemed they both brought out the worst in each other.

Right under all the heralds' noses, Juelian had paid the driver who controlled the wagon with the Queen's bread to give her the duties when she wanted. With the Queen's daily breakfast for schooled children, Juelian planted her seeds there. Sometimes in the tea, sometimes inside the buns or painted thinly on top of the rolls' glaze.

If any of the teaching priests noticed their students were lethargic or hyperactive, they dismissed it as contagious behaviors. It never happened in a regular pattern or frequently enough to cause alarm.

"You don't really need to tamper with the Queen's bread."

Ceraf looked at her, bemused at her new determination and drive.

"Yes I do."

"Well fine, but don't do it to get back at his…he's not your husband, right?"

Mir and Ceraf were still having a difficult time understanding the lifebond. Come to think of it, Juelian didn't understand it either.

"I hate him. He stole everything from me."

"What do you mean? You were never cut out for the married life. That's why you came with us. In fact, you'd surprise me if you filled out your village's obligation to have littles."

Juelian sighed, knowing she was being silly and embarrassed to admit it.

"I know, but I still used to be a girl Ceraf. All us women, we all keep our dreams that we'll find our true love who'll come whisk us away. I'd boiled it down further. I quite contented myself with the hope that after putting enough money away for some land of my own, I could marry a friend. Have some littles, maybe not in love, but grow old with someone good for interesting conversations…now I can't even have that."

She sniffed, rubbing her nose raw with the back of her hand.

"This just reminds me I'll never have that happiness and I'll probably die in an opium house…my pockets to be rustled for loose change when I'm dead."

Ceraf didn't know what to say, it was true. All of them, their former compatriots back home, all of them had that reality to face. And he knew too it was hard when fantasy was stripped away and there was nothing left but bare truth.

"You know, back at home? Patreck…he wanted to handfast with me…risk the wrath of the village and my parents and my betrothed. When I left to deal opium with the company he told me he'd wait. He was a stupid, fat dumpling…"

Juelian hugged herself and sighed shakily, closing her eyes.

"…and I miss him."

* * *

Lord Balton had come up with the idea of a narcotics party. Ceraf grunted his disapproval, chastising Juelian for encouraging the idea in Balton, letting him take the substance off the boutique grounds. But Balton was bent on having it, and exasperated Juelian decided it was better to supervise the proceedings instead of washing her hands of the matter and letting things go awry.

Mir agreed to help her supervise the flow, intake, transportation and concealing of all substances. Ceraf would have no part in it. Lord Balton didn't argue and he rented a private room in an inn young highborn men often frequented. So, rowdy behavior wasn't out of place.

The men generally amused themselves by giggling, laughing at each other, occasionally slapping each other and Juelian and Mir had little to do but clean up the mess. Lord Balton found Juelian and took her aside, a little high, but generally sober compared to the rest of the room.

"You're very pretty."

She blinked in surprise.

"Thank you."

"You're lonely aren't you? I can tell. Why don't you let me help you forget that, for at least a candlemark?"

He spoke with genuine affection for her. She blinked again. He was young, he had a crush on her, and she followed him to a bedroom upstairs away from the giggling men.

* * *

_:Chosen?:_

_:You feel it don't you?:_

_:Vaguely.:_

_:Do you know what it means?:_

_:No…I'm not sure.:_

Alberich, confused by the burning sensation he felt, somehow knew it was connected to Juelian. What else could it be? Insufferable woman. A little groggy, having woken up in the middle of the night, he mounted Kantor and they rode through Haven.

Alberich felt instinctually pulled closer and closer to wherever Juelian was, and stopped in front of the Silver Horn, a playhouse for rich, young men. He dismounted and walked inside. Silencing queries with a glare he found the party room and the intoxicated men inside. Mir's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw Alberich. He looked Mir up and down, recognizing him and left the room.

He walked up the stairs and calmly opened the door to Lord Balton's room. Light flooded inside and when Juelian and Balton looked up, interrupted, Juelian flung a cup at him and the clay shattered against the wall beside his head. Alberich calmly entered the room and picked Balton up by the scruff of his neck.

"That, my lifebonded is."

Balton looked from Alberich to Juelian, frightened. Alberich continued calmly, even smiling in amusement.

"Now leave, I think you should and no reports will I make about your friends downstairs."

He neatly flung Balton out the door then, and shut it. He looked at Juelian, who refused to look at him and tried to sit there with dignity, a sheet wrapped around herself, her hair tousled. He had considered dragging her out by the ear, forcing her to a temple to endure a sermon on abstinence…something torturous. But as he glared at her he felt the pang of not having seen her for a week now. She had been avoiding him.

"Seeking comfort in other bed partners, hmm?"

She gave an incoherent reply. She had felt the effect of not seeing Alberich either, and though she would swallow her own tongue first then admit it, it was part of the reason why she sought Lord Balton that night.

"I'll give you company if you like…"

His mouth moved against her ear, already having joined her on the floor. They both shut their eyes and tried to think of other people. Succumbing to his kisses she felt hot tears spring to her eyes and gritting her teeth, she hit him, burying her head into his shoulder.

"I hate you."

She whispered in despair and he cradled her head, softly telling her all he had lost as well in a quiet reply.

"I know."

She bravely began to kiss him again first. They wouldn't be able to forego this night, or any other night. The swirling currents of the world, the inevitability of forces larger than they, saw to it. They were two leaves caught up in a tempest, unable to do anything but obey the direction of the winds…

…obey, and dream of other things.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

Juelian woke first.

She always woke up first. They were still in the inn room and she groaned inwardly as she began to recollect herself. Did Mir get himself back to the boutique alright? He and Ceraf were probably out of their minds with worry about her.

She sat up and looked over at Alberich. It seemed he didn't sleep peacefully either, his arm covered his face, not wishing to see the world. It was one of the strangest sensations to her, to wake up next to him. It was…like a victim waking up next to her rapist. A victim's sibling next to the murderer. A newlywed wife next to a tyrannical, arranged husband.

Those analogies didn't fit exactly, some were too harsh or not harsh enough. But she feared and hated this man and yet held an unshakeable need for him. And sick of all the strain and chaos that came from this, she wished she really could love him and be done with it. Yet, still a part of her flinched away from him, a part of her was afraid he would hurt her again, and a part of her knew there was no room for her.

And she also knew he wasn't prepared to love her. Or anyone for that matter. Of all the thousand gods, she stumbled into a lifebond and was stuck with a man who didn't want to love anybody. Of all the men in the world…

The sun was beginning to peek out through the clouds and Juelian saw the shattered mug remains from the night before. That got her thinking, how did he know where she was? What she was doing? Was it this whole lifebond thing again?

The next time something like this happened, Juelian would need to mask it. But how? Or perhaps, she could prevent Alberich from doing anything about it. Incapacitate him.

Alberich woke only a few minutes later but Juelian had already gone and the sun looked down upon him from the sky.

* * *

"Okay, explain these other ones to me."

"Well the weeds mainly have to be smoked, but these three can be used as teas."

"Taste?"

"Unforunately, yes."

Juelian had enlisted Mir into helping her find the perfect means to go about with her plan.

"The powders, then. The colorless ones?"

"Most of these are colorless in water except for Amnesia dust and the Kings dust. What properties are you looking for?"

"Incapacitation. Only requirement. I don't care if hallucinations or hyper-sensory stimulation is involved, it just has to be that they can't move. I was holding out hope for the dragon eggs."

"No, I've seen men walk around after that. Mind you, they walk like drunks but walk they do, and often getting into trouble too. It causes hallucinations and they think the most mundane objects and people are something much more fantastical. Amusing to watch."

Mir smiled, remembering past customers, and then tinkered through the cupboards searching for something.

"I think I might have—aha! Here it is, Bliss root, ground to a fine powder. It's extra-sensory, your target will be hearing and seeing things on a paranormal level and their muscles will go slack. Usually people will just lie down in a field somewhere and stay very still for several candlemarks."

"Perfect."

Juelian purred, examining the small corked vial. Mir closed the cabinets and looked at it curiously. It wasn't a common item.

"Who's it for anyway?"

"Someone who needs to loosen up very badly."

* * *

Juelian had managed to get past the collegium guards well enough. The entire business about her had erupted to scandalous proportions and it seemed everyone at palace knew.

She put a hood over her head when she actually walked around the collegium. It was during the day so trainees were at class and not many were about. She slipped down to the kitchen, where the cook Mero was busy at work and pages were running back and forth. She grabbed one on his way out to serve the court.

"How does the Weaponsmaster receive his meals?"

"He always has them brought down to the salle ma'am. One of us usually brings it down."

Juelian nodded and sent him on his way. She observed the workings of the kitchen floor for a half candlemark before feeling satisfied enough to leave. Mero called out his orders and where a platter was to go and set them down at a separate table. The page boys then took them and scattered like ants.

Juelian walked briskly down the hall, ready to leave when she bumped into someone. A slender woman with brownish-red curls and dressed in Heraldic Whites.

"Oh, pardon me. It's Juelian, isn't it? You remember me right? Talia?"

Juelian wasn't too sure what to do and then nodded slowly. The tiny woman smiled warmly, as if hoping to coax a smile from Juelian.

"Are you quite busy? Would you come have some tea with me?"

* * *

Juelian had been fairly quiet the entire time they sat in Talia's quarters. They had shared simple talk, Talia trying to get to know the mysterious Outkingdomer better. Juelian realized they would keep pussyfooting around what Talia truly wanted to get at unless she said something.

"So being lifebonded is quite a thrill for you, eh?"

Talia was surprised, but then softened her features and looked steadily back at Juelian.

"Is it very hard for you?"

Juelian didn't answer her immediately, finishing her tea first.

"Hard enough to make me feel desperate."


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

The message from Orthallen came from Lord Balton. Juelian had been in the fitting room supervising a customer while they went off into a stupor. Ceraf fund her and called her to the front desk. She was surprised to see who it was and Ceraf switched places with her to look after the very high Baron Kamir.

Lord Balton had a small bruise on his face and Juelian winced when she saw, reaching out to touch it. He gave her a small smile and then gave her a slip of paper.

"It's from Lord Orthallen. He says it's of the highest confidence and for your eyes only."

Juelian took the note but didn't avert her gaze from Balton.

"Are you alright?"

He looked at her seriously with concern.

"Are you?"

Juelian didn't know how to answer and sent him on his way. He looked like he would have wanted to say more, but left peacefully. Juelian unfolded the piece of paper from Orthallen. It's message was simple and concise and made her heart skip a beat.

"I want to see you, Come to the Boar's Head after nightfall a day from now."

Juelian folded the note and slipped it into her pocket. It was time.

* * *

Juelian knew she only had a split moment when the cook's back was turned away, and the pages got around to the tray, to make her move. That was the only time it would be left unattended. She uncorked the vial of Bliss root and when Mero set the platter down, quick as a flash, the vials contents were dumped into the water.

She waited outside the collegium gates, waiting, waiting, until she felt the drowsy wave from Alberich that told her he had taken it. Satisfied, she walked to the Boar's Head, being able to make it just in time for nightfall.

Orthallen had never had a trace of scandal about his name, happily married to the Lady Orthallen for many years. But somehow Juelian knew she wasn't his first. Whoever he had eloped with in the past must have been very discreet, or taken care of in the dark of an alleyway with a knife.

An older man, but still handsome, Juelian welcomed his embrace when they adjourned to the rented room. He was their patron, yes, and it wasn't wise to mix business with pleasure, yes, but Juelian was as lonely as she had ever been. Orthallen had taken care of her, had helped her and showed her kindness. No matter how evil of a man he may be, Juelian welcomed him wholeheartedly.

Here, affection and tenderness was given to her unfettered. She didn't need to fight to keep her dignity or to hold her own. She didn't feel chained or puppeteered from some wanton magic.

The pleasure here was derived from freedom and it was as sweet and clarion and worth risking whatever consequences would come.

* * *

Alberich knew immediately that something was wrong the moment after he had drank the water that came with his evening meal. The lights in the salle began to refract, sounds become garbled and slowly images in front of him began to distort.

_:It's because of her, I just know it.:_

_:Chosen, anchor to me, anchor to me while I get you a healer.:_

Alberich did, trying to close his eyes but the euphoria was all around him, was inside of him, lifting upwards and letting him feel lie he could soar. Another burning sensation began to grow as well and after a moment he realized what it was.

His eyes snapped open and shakily, he tried to get up on his feet. Failed, falling to his hands and knees and looking glassy-eyed around the room.

_:Chosen, don't move!:_

_:She wouldn't dare…she wouldn't…:_

The feeling became more intense and Alberich tried to stand up again, but everything was dancing and it was hard to discern what was real and unreal.

_:Kantor, can you mount me on your back?:_

_:You're in no condition to move--:_

_:Just do it.:_

When Kantor entered the salle, Alberich almost died of fright. The ghostly apparition before him didn't look like his companion at all, some things were more exaggerated than others and the chime of the hooves distorted in his ear. Gritting his teeth he got onto Kantor's back anyway and they sped away without a word.

Kantor worked furiously to ground Alberich to him and alleviated some of the narcotic effects. Alberich's concentration and sense of the here and now was better but still seen through a haze. When he found the Boar's Head he managed to walk without Kantor, though he stumbled quite a bit. He expected to see Juelian with someone else…

…he just didn't expect to see her with Orthallen.

Suddenly his anger rose and grabbing Orthallen he flung him away from Juelian. He remembered yelling "what did you do to me" at her and grabbing a chair and smashing it against Orthallen's back. He was beside himself and even shocked his Companion, his anger so hot and volatile.

"Stop! Gods damn you stop!"

Juelian struck him across the face, and they struggled, Alberich grabbing hold of her wrists. He looked at her in utter betrayal.

"Why him? Why him? Anyone but him!"

She squirmed away from him and dropped down to Orthallen's side, helping him up. Alberich ready to kill Orthallen picked up a broken leg from the chair and made good to swing.

"Don't you dare."

Juelian hissed, protecting Orthallen with her body. Alberich, swayed, the chaos and commotion in the room doubly so chaotic for him. He made to swing again, but swaying, realized he'd hit Juelian and frowning, staggered to the bed and sat down. Juelian got Orthallen up and was helping him with clothes, tenderly looking to see the damage Alberich had inflicted. Still frowning Alberich looked at the pair of them.

"He doesn't love you, you know."

Orthallen didn't understand anything they were saying. The language spoken between the two was always Karsite, and in such a drunken state Karsite flew to Alberich's lips first. Juelian reassured Orthallen and saw him out the door. She turned on Alberich then, who was still unable to focus very well.

"I had no illusions that he loved me! I haven't been able to entertain any thoughts about love after you!"

"He doesn't love you…"

Juelian looked at him despairingly,

"Oh what's the point in talking to you when you're higher then a cloud in the sky?"

She gathered her things and lightly pushed him into a lying position on the bed. Still hazy, Alberich offered no resistance. There was nothing but contempt in her voice.

"That's what a narcotic state is. Like it?"

"I hate you."

She froze for a moment, and in a decidedly hardened voice replied,

"I know."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N** Whoo, I'm not the most consistent person when it comes to updates. This fic has several chapters already written in advance. I'll post them as regularly as possible, and I'll see how the ending comes. It has a very clear ending that was planned from the beginning, so while it may be slow in coming, this fic will not be abandoned. Thanks for all the love.

Also, I'm sorry if this updates several times, i'm having trouble with coding.

---------------------------

CHAPTER 23

"Are you going to keep barging in on me like that? Or carry me off again? What right do you have to get angry about my lovers, or is it that you can't find any of your own?"

Alberich was lucid now, and the minute he was in a proper state to think and speak, they immediately flew into a row. He looked at her incredulously and their Karsite exchanges flew thick and fast and raw to the ears.

"You think I enjoy being stuck to you in the first place? And to make it worse you go dallying with other men? I feel it you know, and in reversed roles you'd go mad too."

"It's not as if I married you, I still have my own life no matter what witchy herald magic you worked on the whole thing."

"You think I'm somehow behind all this? Trust me, I'd rather lifebond myself to a stray dog."

"Regardless, you've taken enough from me already, and here you are proud as punch, knocking my bedmates' heads together—"

"Oh? What have you lost then—tell me. Do you have a grieving husband tucked away somewhere I don't know about? Do you really think I haven't lost anything too?"

"What did you give up because of me, you bachelorhood?"

"How about my sanity!"

"Things are different where I come from. What I do, I do to feed myself. To make sure I have clothes on my back and a roof over my head. It was our livelihood, nothing more. And now stuck with you, you give me nothing. I play by your rules, become punished with your punishments and suffocate under your relentless grip. You won't give an inch, not a _single _inch to let me breathe. You're killing me."

Alberich regarded her quietly, coldly, and then shook his head at her in disdain.

"You're the one who chose to come to Valdemar."

-------------------------------

Alberich was in a very dangerous mood and was silent the whole time going back to Collegium grounds. Juelian had stalked angrily away from the Boar's head as well, to go home, clean up and get very, very drunk. Surprisingly though, after their furious row they grabbed each other into a frantic kiss, before pushing each other away angrily and parting.

Alberich's mind was concocting evil thoughts. He had an insatiable hunger to revenge himself against Juelian and all the tricks she had pulled on him. He needed something that would truly make her burn at the core.

_:I have it. _

_ :Don't be too destructive, Chosen._

_ :It isn't destructive at all, in fact, it will prove very productive and beneficial to all of Valdemar. _

He quickly went to the Healer's wing, and while going through the detoxication process again, dictated a letter to a page. Sealing it, he gave it to Kantor and had him deliver it to an unlikely personage.

_:Mir._

-----------------------------

Mir trembled at the sight of Kantor, the impressive white being appearing to radiate light. He distractedly read the letter's contents, and his face blanched reading it mid-way through. It was a formal invitation to meet the Weaponsmaster. Kantor watched as Mir folded the letter and tried to discern what he was feeling, apart from fear.

"Juelian…Juelian says you are intelligent beings. In fact, that you are almost human-like, close in character to Vkandis' firecats."

Kantor blinked, astonished, and gestured an affirmative with his head. Mir swallowed, fingering the letter in his hands, but his eyes never straying from Kantor.

"I…this is silly, but sometimes, when I used to be into narcotics in a bad way, I'd have hallucinations. In these drug visions there was always a white horse…who looked like you…"

Awe. Kantor blinked again. Mir was afraid and in awe of him. It obviously took a lot from him to confess something so personal, but determined to finish, he continued.

"I just…wanted to know if it was real. The horse meant everything to me, was it…you? Another one of you? Just a dream?"

_:Just a dream. _

Mir couldn't hear him and Kantor confirmed he had no gift of mindspeech. He could sense something though, the faintest whisper, a shadow, a flicker of a gift. The heraldic gift. Were Mir born in Valdemar, he could have been chosen when he was still a boy.

_:Such waste. _

Kantor said without guilt, knowing there was no one to hear. Born in the wrong lands, addled with too much poison, too old, too far down along another path, too late. His faint gift squandered. Mir produced an apple he shyly presented to Kantor and then climbed onto his back, meekly complying with the letter's invitations.

Mir had a good heart. That was essentially what Kantor learned from their brief encounter. Now he felt almost guilty for bringing him to Alberich. Taking a man to his execution, the man knowing nothing and only pleased to be in your company.

_:Don't break him Chosen. Don't break him. _

-------------------------

"You can't… _ah _…"

Mir gasped and struggled in the chair, but Alberich's grip was firm. He had invited him into the salle and asked him to be seated. Mir had not expected a social call, but he had not expected an interrogation either. Alberich used physical force cunningly. He never harmed Mir, instead he created such a formidable physical blockade that if Mir dared to struggle, he would surely break his neck or arm.

"This, the Weaponsmaster's grounds be. On this place, above highborn, above law, above all, equal only to the Monarch. Here, my word law is."

Alberich seated himself in the chair in front of Mir.

"Torture you, I wish not. Truthspell you, I will. The more struggle you put, the more forceful I become. Your mind, snap, can. Do not force me."

Mir only looked at him, burning with resentment that he should have such a magnificent creature by his side, whose head was turned away. Alberich paused only a moment to settle the truthspell cloud around Mir, then began.

"Your name."

"Mir."

"Hometown?"

"Ijien."

"Family?"

"None."

"No children?"

Mir suddenly stopped, gritting his teeth and air coming heavily out of his nostrils. He was struggling to fight the truthspell, and Alberich's curiosity piqued. He had thought it an innocuous question but it was causing some drama.

"Say it. Hurt yourself, do not."

"One…daughter…"

Mir gasped, the answer forcing itself out of him."

"And she, your family is not?"

"No."

"Where is she?"

"Hardorn. I don't know the city."

Alberich was tempted to ask exactly what situation lead Mir to leave a daughter in Hardorn, but did not press the matter. Mir's struggle and pain moved him. He did not let it show, however.

"Now, to my lifebonded. How dependant is she?"

"Drugs? Very."

"Family?"

"None. A brother, I think, but he died in the Tedrel wars. No love lost."

"Former lovers?"

"Many. Discreet. I don't know them."

Alberich paused for a moment, inspired.

"What has she said of me?"

"Bad things. She is frightened of you…frightened of the bond. She says it stole away her dreams of love. She says it hurts when she doesn't see you. She says it brings out the worst in her, which is what she says whenever she tampers with the Queen's bread."

Mir had been embarrassed, red in the face and felt guilty the whole time he spoke. Alberich listened disinterestedly, more of her whining until the last.

"She tampered with the Queen's bread?"

His Valdemaran was reaching its stress level of perfection again.

"Yes."

"Does she do it still?"

"Only sometimes."

Alberich chewed on a nail, pondering upon this and trying to keep his anger in check. This was another thing he'd quickly have to report to the Lord Marshal.

"Is Lord Orthallen your patron?"

Mir blanched.

"Yes."

"He hands you money, helps you, a share of profits for him?"

"Yes."

Alberich suddenly had enough to convict Lord Orthallen and it had fallen into his lap unexpectedly. If only he had thought of this sooner! Suddenly put into good spirits, he asked one last thing before letting Mir go.

"Does she love Orthallen?"

"…yes."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N** Next chappie, and with some of Mir's history. Enjoy, please leave a review!

* * *

CHAPTER 24

Mir hadn't the heart or nerve to go back to the boutique so soon after having betrayed Juelian and their business. Alberich had called the Lord Marshal and they had then proceeded to pick his brains about everything connected to the boutique, customers, methods and Orthallen's involvement. The truthspell didn't force him to speak the truth this time, but there was no point in lying either, so Mir had to comply.

He also didn't want to think about his daughter. She was the one thing no one knew about, not even Juelian or Ceraf. She was everything and nothing. A bastard child born by a woman he had paid and certainly didn't love. She was taken away to a land far south, Acabarrin. He didn't hear about her for twelve years, until a government messenger tracked him down in Ruvan.

The mother had died a few years back, the child having lived alone during that time. Highly sick with drugs and incapable that he was, he made the long trip down and then took his daughter to Hardorn, to be placed in their schooling system. He could not care for her, it was better she grew up there. He found she had been named Miryam and she was probably old enough to have started her own family by now.

She represented everything he could have had, and everything that went wrong. He didn't think of her often, but now that he was clean he would sometimes wonder how she was doing.

Ah! Dangerous thoughts, dangerous thoughts. He never had any place in her life. He was hoping for some easy way to shed this life and live comfortably in another no narcotics dealer deserved. Mir walked into the Kings Arms and staggered out at closing.

* * *

"Juelian! Juelian!"

The boutique hadn't opened its doors for evening business yet when Lord Balton burst through the doors, breaking the lock. Ceraf looked up at him alarmed, the young lord was flushed and red in the face.

"My lord?"

"Ceraf, you must leave now. Leave now, take whatever's important, pack a horse and escape!"

"What's this you're babbling on about?"

Juelian had come down the stairs to see what all the ruckus was about.

"Lord Orthallen has been arrested on charges of drug trafficking, he's been taken in for questioning by the heralds. They are coming to raid this boutique _now_. You must flee before they can take you as well."

Juelian ran to the door and stuck her head out into the crisp, evening air.

"I can hear bell chimes. Gods damn, the companions! We have no time, Ceraf we can only leave with ourselves."

"But we are dead men for sure when they find some of the things we have up there."

He had already dashed up to their secret cupboards to take away the more evil of their wares. Lord Balton helped Juelian get the horses ready and she also took all their money and placed it into a saddlebag.

"Ceraf, now!"

They ran out the back door and quickly rode their horses along the Terilee river in the direction of Karse. They stopped on the trade roads and tried to fain some bearing of their current situation.

"I hope Mir is alright."

Juelian looked at Ceraf grimly.

"We'll have to go back for him."

"Do you think…"

Juelian's eyes snapped open wider.

"Do I think what?"

"The leak came from him?"

"Don't, Ceraf."

"Think about it, how else could they have Orthallen unless someone made a full confession—"

"I said enough, Ceraf!"

She looked back towards the setting sun.

"Dawn's first light. We'll go find him at dawn's first light."

* * *

They crept back into Haven city at its calmest. When people were only just waking and none had opened shop. They found mir asleep in a cool alleyway and gently woke him up.

"Have you been here all night?"

"Yes."

"Drinking, Mir? The shop was raided, we had to escape."

His eyes widened and he trembled.

"Juelian, he truthspelled me."

Juelian and Ceraf's faces dropped. This was getting stickier by the second. Mir trembled and hugged his knees to his chest.

"I was afraid to see you…"

"Don't be, truthspells are more of their witch-magic. Here, go with Ceraf, get supplies and then ride to Menmellith. Stay there until you heard word from me. If you don't hear within a week, then just go. Go your ways. I wouldn't go back to our homelands, I think either Karse of Rethwellan would be your best bet, but whatever works out then."

"Juelian?"

Mir reached for her hand and clasped it, looking up at her searchingly.

"Oh Mir, don't be like that. You know it's more difficult for me to leave Valdemar than you two. Flee while you still can, there's nothing more left here."

"And what about you? You can't leave your bonded behind?"

"Not just that…but I have to see Orthallen before anything else."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N **In which Juelian is not a happy bunny. Enjoy, please leave a review!

* * *

CHAPTER 25

Alberich couldn't rightly place into words the sheer joy that came with manacling Orthallen's hands together and leading him to the Lord Marshal's detaining cells. He hadn't looked or spoken to the man, but knew there were a pair of eyes burning holes into the back of his head.

Orthallen was quiet and compliant the entire time as well, but Alberich knew his people in the law offices, fellow guild heads and members and many highborn with political sway would be harassing Queen Selenay and Herald Talia by now.

After leaving him with the Lord Marshal, Provost Marshal and several other guards and heralds, Alberich joined the party made up to search the tailor's boutique. He wasn't very surprised to find it abandoned, and helped the other heralds by showing them where some of the hidden cupboards were.

"They must have high-tailed it out of here, minute they heard news of Orthallen's arrest."

The herald who spoke, Edric, hefted a bag of bliss leaves in disgust and curiosity, before placing it into the wooden chest the rest of the drugs were going.

"Do you think we'll have orders to find them, Alberich?"

"If within our borders they remain, yes. If enough wisdom they have to leave Valdemar completely, I think the Queen will not pursue."

_:You feel something though, don't you Chosen?:_

_:She's still here. She's still around here somewhere, how did you know?:_

_:I feel most everything you do, Chosen.:_

Kantor's mind chuckle was comfortable and soft to hear ringing within his skull, and it was with a contented air that Alberich decided to ride around Haven and find Juelian.

* * *

Juelian was feeling nowhere close to serene, as haggard and panicky she tried to squeeze information on where they had taken Orthallen. Finally she found a man dependant upon their wares (he had the snffler's salute) who she bulled into scoping out the building for her, in exchange for some snuff. He found that Orthallen was being held in a room on the second storey of the courthouse.

Juelian went in cover of darkness. She neglected to consider anything in way of disguise and instead hid in an adjacent building until the guard post switched three times. She would have at least five minutes to get to the room window. The whole time she waited she entertained thoughts of breaking Orthallen free. She could smuggle him out, whisk him away safely to a land that would do Valdemar no favours, like hand him over.

The guard post switched a fourth time and Juelian quickly scaled the wall. She found Orthallen's window, but to her dismay found it small and barred. She could just see him, sitting in a lonesome chair, bound, and desperately tried calling for him.

"Lord? My lord? Orthallen. Orthallen!"

He couldn't hear her, the glass was too thick. Juelian knocked and pounded against it ineffectively. She tried to find a way to pry the bars loose or to break the glass. Anything. It proved fruitless and when she heard the footsteps of the approaching guard shift, she had to spirit herself away.

She crawled back onto the roof-space of the building beside him and lay on the stone, looking up at the moon. What was left? Her friends could no longer stay in Valdemar, she could not go with them (she couldn't say it to them yet, but she knew it was true), the one man who understood her was now going to die…

There was nothing for it. Juelian was going to kill herself.

She made her way down to the streets and purchased some laudanum, only a small amount to take the pain away. She then snuck into someone's stall, and finding a rope she quickly tied a noose and hung it over the banister. She took the laudanum, felt its numbing effects, slipped the noose around her neck and then neatly jumped.

* * *

"Ah."

Alberich felt his breath hitch for a moment, and then a sharp pain in the middle of his chest.

"That woman…"

He felt dizzy, and swayed on the spot. A blinding flash between his eyes and he had a flash of foresight. Juelian. Hanging limply, dead on a noose. Dead. Unless he acted soon.

_:Did you see the building sign Kantor?:_

_:Yes, McGrath's stall, the ironsmith's shop.:_

They stole away into the dark, time quickly slipping away.

When they burst into the stall behind the ironsmith's shop, Alberich saw Juelian, indeed, hanging from the banister. She flailed violently, eyes closed, and stubbornly she kept her arms crossed against her chest so she wouldn't try to save herself. Before the black flashes Alberich kept seeing grew in frequency, he leapt up from Kantor's back, knife in hand and slashed at the rope. It was a desperate move and he fell heavily back to the ground, but the noose had been cut halfway through.

He ran up the loft to the banister, hoping to be able to cut the rope from there. Juelian's eyes were open now, she realized she had company, and struggled even more violently. She was trying to snap her neck, stubborn woman. Alberich started to saw the rope when he heard a snap and saw Juelian fall to the ground. The rope had frayed all the way through from his first cut.

Exhausted, he took a moment to lie there on the loft and recuperate, before going down to see how Juelian was doing. She lay crumpled on the stall floor, but coughing, so she would be alright.

"_Delinda_, that was a foolish thing to do."

Juelian coughed again and her voice was pained and trembled with rage.

"I want to die, damns you."

"Yes, damn me. Here, I'll take you to the healers."

He got to his feet from his kneeling position on the floor and gently scooped her up in his arms. She was shaking too badly to be put on Kantor's back, so he set off for the collegium on foot, her cradled in his arms.

"Like Orthallen that much, do you?"

She spat a curse into his chest, too sore to crane her neck upwards to meet him eye to eye.

"Here's a thought, why don't you forget him and try to do something productive with all this knowledge of yours, hmm? Why not help all your addicts recuperate and detoxicate? Be a good citizen?"

His tone was airy and slightly mocking and she knew he was making fun of her. It sounded oddly comforting and lessened the gravity of all that had happened that night. Her fingers curled tighter into the front of his shirt.

"Never."

"And why not?"

"Every time you see a man sniffling, you'll think of me."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N Yes...I've been very bad. To make up for it, and to wish you all a late Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year, I'm updating all the chapters that have been written. Yes, you heard me, ALL of them. Gear up for a long haul, folks. And Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 26 

Their walk to the collegium had been quiet and peaceful. Juelian was light in his arms, and uncommonly affectionate. She curled up as close to him as she could, he could feel the shirt against his chest warm under her breathing. He knew though, that she did this because the closer she was to him, the better their bond helped her ignore the pain she was in.

Still, when they finally made it to the House of Healing, it was with some struggle and protest that she let go of Alberich so another healer could take her. They whisked her away to examine her and mend some fractured bones from her fall.

Seeing as he was feeling good towards her, he came by to see how she was doing and if she wanted him to stay. She just looked at him contemptuously and asked him why in thousand gods she would need him and he remembered that he hated her. Simmering, he left with a well-quipped remark about Orthallen and narrowly dodged a missile intended for his head.

Unbeknownst to him, Kantor lingered behind and then mindcalled (via companions) for a heraldic trainee. The young girl, Matia, came, listened to Kantor for a few minutes and then nodding, went over to Juelian.

"Hold my hand?"

"Why?"

"Kantor wants to speak to you."

Juelian tentatively took the girl's hand and then heard a deep, warm voice in her head.

_:Hello Juelian.: _

She almost dropped the girl's hand, but Matia clung gamely on. This couldn't be happening…but somehow she knew the voice belonged to the companion standing by the window, head stuck into the House of Healing.

"…hello?"

_:I'm Kantor.: _

"How is this happening?"

_:You don't have a Mindspeech gift, so I could never speak to you before. But Matia here has the gift of mind projection. She's projecting what I'm saying to you.: _

"Lady's tits…"

:_He's not that bad you know.: _

Juelian blinked, and didn't know what to say.

_:Are you very miserable? Is that why you wanted to end your life?: _

She still didn't say anything.

_:Contrary to what most may think, a companion and their herald are still separate entities. I wouldn't betray you to him, just as I wouldn't betray him to you. You may speak freely if you wish.: _

"It just seemed like a good idea."

_:Yes, well, I suppose most do in the dark.: _

Juelian discovered that she _liked _Kantor, and his odd mix of acerbic wit and wisdom. It was slightly disconcerting at first, but she found herself opening up to the companion and completely forgetting that Matia was there. She still didn't bare herself to him, and he didn't expect it of her, but she did ask him many things about Valdemar, heralds, and her own confusions about lifebonds that she couldn't ask anyone else. It was several candlemarks later when she realized Matia was tiring.

"Am I always going to have to speak to you through a projectionist?"

_:I think for at least a few moons, but you're becoming more receptive to it. I think I may be able to project to you directly, given time.: _

The thought comforted Juelian and she let go of Matia's hand with a murmur of thanks. After stroking Kantor's neck for a bit, she finally laid down to sleep.

* * *

"This becomes more frustrating, I think she's trying to kill me through the most passive-aggressive way she can—by killing herself!"

Myste lent an amused smile to that.

"But you have Orthallen now, right where you want him."

Alberich sighed, hands clasped in front of him.

"I'm beginning to think not. For all his influences, I think he will actually walk away from all this a free man. Not unscathed, he'll be dealt a terrible blow, but I don't think there will be a hanging or even a new inmate in Haven gaol."

Myste shook her head disgustedly.

"Court politics…are you sure there isn't be anything I can dig up to try and keep him in the slammer?"

Alberich shook his head, but smiled at her fondly.

"No. to confess, I have already exhausted all the options and came to you less for courtly advice, and more to unburden myself to a friend."

Myste laughed heartily at that.

"Well, I suppose you'd need to see a friendly face after going through all hellfires, and quite the devil of a woman too, if what I hear is correct."

"Pah! What you hear may only be a tenth of it. She is terrible, absolutely terrible and my life has become silly because of her. It is almost as if I'm going through a second adolescence."

"I don't think you ever _were _an adolescent."

They both laughed and then Alberich drew Myste closer and kissed her. Here she was, his sweet Myste, one woman who had infuriated him with her stubbornness but won him by the same virtue. Here was a place of sanity and tenderness and a comradeship that was given without want for anything in return. It was refreshing and he had missed it dearly amongst the chaos that had taken place.

"Do you think you should be bedding me, given your current situation?"

Alberich paused and pretended to think about that for a moment, his fingers tangled in her hair.

"Oh yes, I think I should."

* * *

Juelian woke in the middle of the night, her throat raw and burning, the skin around her neck scraped and itchy. It was something else that was bothering her though, an unwelcome sensation and recognizing what it was, she banged her fist against the bed post. She knew she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon.

"Bastard's revenging himself upon me."


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N Juelian makes some new friends and starts plotting. Uh oh, watch out Alberich.**

CHAPTER 27 

_:Well, I stole him.; _

Juelian was holding Matia's hand and they walked alongside Kantor on the collegium grounds. The healers let Juelian go, only because a companion and a heraldic trainee were supervising her, but she was glad for it anyway. The day was warm and bright. It still took her an effort to speak, but the healers told her not to give into the temptation to whisper, no matter how hoarse it sounded. She would only strain the muscles in her throat.

The question was, "how did a Karsite become a herald?". Juelian lightly fingered the bandages wrapped around her throat, keeping cooling poultices in place.

_:Right across the border. He was a captain of the army, you see--: _

Juelian silently laughed.

"I can tell."

_:Yes, and he has a heraldic gift. It's not very reliable, it hits him when he least expects it and it is always confusing. Not much help. But the sun-priests had caught onto it, condemned him as a witch and locked him into a burning building.: _

"The scars…"

_:Yes, some of course are from battle, but the majority are burn scars. I had to whisk him away from his own funeral pyre.: _

"So…that's his tragic story…"

Kantor chuckled generously.

_:Does yours involve fire too?: _

"No, just what you'd expect. Narcotics, narcotics and then, even more narcotics."

Juelian felt something again and her grip on Matia's hand tightened until the girl protested. Startled, Juelian broke from her reverie to quickly apologize, but went back to inner seething. Kantor knew what she was feeling and wryly commented.

_:He's at it again.: _

"Who is the woman?"

_:Herald-Chronicler Myste. A former lover from before you. Not so former anymore, I should think. She's a very intelligent woman. Good-hearted.: _

"Well good for him."

Juelian said sarcastically and proceeded to walk again, trying to ignore the creeping sensation in her head.

* * *

"You were a narcotics dealer."

Juelian looked at Matia, the girl had privately sought her out, and nodded in agreement.

"…which mean you must know some chemistries."

Juelian nodded warily again, unsure of where this was going.

"Come with me to the artificer's collegium? We may need your help."

Matia lead her to another school on the grounds and briefly explained what the artificer's collegium was, and that she was also a trainee of theirs. A group of fourth-year students, including her, were attempting a chemical experiment and needed some advice on how to proceed.

Juelian was amazed by their equipment. It looked just like her own cooking lab had she such funds to gather the best. Some apparatus were even new and things she had never seen, but could guess their function. They were miracle tools, absolute improvements and innovations on what she was used to having worked with. Her hands itched to have a go at some of them.

The fourth-year artificer students explained that they were attempting to mix together a clean solution of a certain compound. Raw, it was in chunks of crystal, but melted or boiled down it poured to be murky and roughly textured. They were hoping that were it a clean solution, akin to water, they could mix it with other things and be able to have more variations of it. It was impossible to work with textured, and limited to work with as a powder.

"Give me a candlemark."

The fourth-years stared on in astonishment as they watched Juelian experiment and work. They knew theories and safe, practiced methods, but they were not the master Juelian was. She had learned through trial and error, through taking risks, had years of experience in chemical sciences and was far more advanced than they were.

She ended up taking the powder and mixing it with an oil-based solvent. Taking a glass tray she spread it evenly throughout with a flat spatula, just as if she were cooking bliss powder. She knew it wasn't the most appropriate method to show trainees, but she was sure this was the solution to their problem.

She then poured an instant chilling agent over the confection and it cracked and hardened. It froze with the powder settling to the bottom and the oil-like ice on the top. She took these shards and sheets and placed them in a glass flask and then placed it over a burner. The students caught on now and helped her hook the flask up to a distillation apparatus and they extracted the excess oil.

"Look."

They were left with a clear liquid which had an amber tinge. She swilled it around in the flask for them and they cheered. The powder in the tray, stripped of its properties and useless, was discarded. The trainees took her to the Compass Rose for a drink.

She laughed with them, feeling light-hearted for the first in a long time, and excited to find another enthusiastic about the chemistries. They patiently answered all her questions about their equipment.

"This burner…"

"It is made from simple brass. What is special is the design of its bowl. It has a special indent for fuel and fire, and because of how deep and curved its walls are, the heat is distributed towards the center, and magnified as well. It also contains the fire, so it doesn't burn out until a very long time passes."

"It's like a torch, only more reliable."

"And much easier to manipulate for your needs. Your fire can be very small, very big, even heat, concentrated heat…just about anything."

A wicked grin graced Juelian's features and she purred.

"Perfect."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N Juelian's prank, and Alberich sees a vision. I think she's starting to feel a little jealous, what about you?**

CHAPTER 28 

"Shouldn't you be going back to work?"

"Shouldn't you?"

Alberich chuckled and played with the fingers of Myste's left hand. They were curled up beside each other in bed, in his quarters and enjoying the lazy afternoon sun.

"The guards come to train two candlemarks from now."

"Well…I suppose I have some documents to look over for Selenay, but they're not urgent at all."

"Then I suppose there's nothing pressing for our time and we should—"

"Alberich."

"What?"

"I smell smoke."

* * *

Juelian had borrowed one of the burners from the artificer's chemical labs and a bottle of wine from the kitchens. She knew she had to be careful in what she did, especially because her throat was still healing, but found the scheme too perfect a revenge to pass up.

The next time she felt Alberich was trysting was the next afternoon, which she had expected. They were growing frequent in number. She stole away to the salle and then to the outside wall where his rooms were. She placed strips of oiled rags into the burner's bowl so that it was completely filled up. She then lit it on fire, it gave off an evil smell, and then debated which window to break. The one of the Sun in Glory was artful and its beauty stayed her hand, so she found a plainer one in its stead.

Taking a rock, Juelian threw it and it smashed the glass. She heard a shriek inside, and then taking a mouthful of wine, she spat it out in a stream onto the fiery torch. The flames leapt into the air and engulfed the window's view. Outside, the fire was harmless, not even touching the salle, but from inside it would look as thought the building were burning.

She heard yells from inside the salle and chaos. Satisfied, she extinguished the torch and then drank a sip of wine. She saw Kantor watching her from a close distance away and sighed.

"You must be so angry with me."

She said and made her way back to the House of Healing. Seeing as Matia wasn't there to project his thoughts, she couldn't hear Kantor say,

_:No, actually.:_

* * *

When Alberich saw the flames jump up and consume the window he felt as if he were back in some nightmare. The sound of flickering flames, the red and orange, the smell, the heat—all of it made him feel trapped and he nearly lost his head in the panic.

It was in this peak level of distress that his gift of Foresight decided to slap him between the eyes. He saw a blinding flash and images flooded into his mind.

_Night. A dark alleyway, a lamp swinging in the breeze. _

_ A pair of green eyes, blinking. _

_ Juelian. Standing by a doorway. Naked, and her belly swollen with child. _

_ Orthallen, a knife in his hand and fury written on his face. _

_ A tiny metal sun hanging on a chain, swinging on someone's neck. _

_ Orthallen in that alleyway. _

_ A candle being snuffed out. _

_ Juelian, looking off somewhere, Orthallen behind her ready to strike, look out Juelian, look out— _

_ Juelian, blood covering her face, eyes aghast and weakly calling someone's name. Alberich…Alberich… _

"Alberich."

His eyes snapped open, which he immediately regretted and he closed them again. He felt nauseous and his head was pounding, he was having a bad reaction headache. He groped for Myste's hand.

"The fire…"

"It's gone. I don't know what it was, a prank?? But there's no fire. We're fine. Everything's fine."

"No…my gift…"

Myste looked alarm.

"What did you see?"

I'm not sure. The healers, I need the healers."

They both stumbled out of bed, and hastily re-dressing, Myste helped Alberich hobble to the healers in search of some strong willowbark tea.

* * *

Alberich gritted his teeth while he downed the willowbark tea, vile-tasting concoction that it was, but his head began to clear and he felt better. He then quickly made his way to the room Juelian was in and spotted her by the laundry chute.

"Juelian."

He jogged over and then the smell of smoke and burning oil hit him. She shoved the rest of her dirty clothes down the chute and then eyed him coolly, unashamed of being caught.

"It was you…"

He then shook his head, there was no time to get into that now.

"You're in trouble."

"Don't threaten me."

"No, no, I foresaw something about you, Juelian, it's very serious—"

"More witchy herald's magic?"

"It's not witchy, look, Orthallen is going to try and kill you."

She just looked at him contemptuously and distracted herself with other things.

"Did you hear me?"

"Orthallen is behind bars, leave the man in peace, his name is already soiled."

"I'm being very serious, I foresaw this and foresight is my gift."

"Not a reliable one from what I hear."

"Well I and you as well should do our bests to make sure I'm wrong on this account."

She stopped fiddling with some artificer's gadget she had in her hands and then looked up at him. She looked hard and with contempt for a long moment and then coldly said,

"Why don't you pitch a tent in the royal garden and charge money to read palms?"

With nothing more he could say to her, Alberich threw his hands up in disgust and walked out of the room.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N Oop, watch out Juelian! Orthallen's cornered like a rat.**

CHAPTER 29

"Lord Orthallen was let free this morning."

Juelian fought every temptation to not turn around, her heart leapt into her throat and she strained her ears to catch the rest of the conversation.

"He got away scot-free?"

"Not completely. He's stripped of his lordship, his place in court, all of his high positions and half his gold goes to the Queen's coffers to be used for fixing roads and buildings."

"He'll probably have to leave Valdemar and start again fresh elsewhere. Too much shame in something like that."

"Aye, I do believe so."

The two bardic trainees then moved onto more gossip concerning their own collegium and Juelian tuned out. She paid for her drink and left the Compass Rose. She went to the pages quarters and got a smart looking fellow who worked mainly with the guard to send a letter through the watch to Menmellith.

"Wind to thy wings my fools, thousand gods bring you profit. Definitely avoid Ruvan, whites may find you there."

She then hastened to the courthouse to try and gleam information on where Lord Orthallen may have went. To his estate, to his house, she was told, and she walked there.

She had a disturbing encounter with the Lady Orthallen, his wife, who had been passing by in the hallway when Juelian tried to get past the doorman. The woman, who looked as if though she was normally cold and composed, was beside herself and threw a tantrum.

"You! It's you, you ruinous bitch, it must be you!"

The doorman had to restrain and persuade milady to move on and leave things be and it was only after more crying and screaming that she did. The doorman wiped his brow and looked irritably at her.

"Look miss, there's no one here who can grant you an audience at this time, please remove yourself from the premises peacefully."

"No. Tell Lord Orthallen Juelian is here. He will see me."

The doorman gave her a look, and then left to do as she asked. Juelian stood by the doorway, anxious, excited, nervous and feverish, waiting hopefully to see Orthallen's face again. When the doorman appeared alone, she felt confusion first and utmost.

"I informed Lord Orthallen that you requested an audience with him, he still declined."

"No that can't be, did you tell him specifically, Juelian—"

"Miss, to be frank, for it seems nothing will remove you from the doorstep, milord Orthallen said he especially wouldn't want to see any person named Juelian."

Juelian stared at him dumbstruck and he closed the door on her. She stood there numb for another minute or so, and then slowly made her way to Exile's gate.

There was nothing for it. She would not admit to herself that had hurt, for she would certainly not admit to herself that she was in love with Lord Orthallen. The only way to stop thinking was to et herself piss drunk and she was going to do just that.

* * *

Alberich had decided the best way to prevent anything disastrous from happening was to follow Juelian. He had briefly considered following Orthallen, but that was risky, the signals his bond to Juelian gave him would be more helpful. 

She had walked into the Broken Arms and Alberich stayed in a place where he could watch all the entrances and exits. She stayed in there for several candlemarks and he marveled at how much alcohol she could consume. Finally she staggered out and then sat down on the curb and held her head in her hands. Was she weeping? Alberich couldn't be sure, and when Juelian finally got to her feet her eyes were dry.

Alberich followed her as she went down the twisting roads and then stopped when he realized she was going to the temple of Lady Bright. He secreted himself among the shadows and statues and watched as she sat down in front of the Lady's statue. She didn't kneel, she sat cross-legged. She didn't pray or clasp her hands, this was not her goddess, but she looked up into the stone face for comfort.

Alberich heard footsteps and so did Juelian. It was Orthallen. Alberich mindcalled Kantor, who then had the alerted heralds discreetly assemble themselves near and around the temple.

"Orthallen…"

Juelian turned to look at him, and he knelt onto the ground beside her. He took her hand in his and she looked happy and distressed at the same time.

"You wouldn't see me before…"

"Not with my wife in such turmoil. She would have surely stabbed us both."

"I'm so sorry for all that's happened, your titles all stripped away,…you must blame me for all of this, I'm so sorry…"

"Shhh, hush Juelian, don't be upset."

"But where will you go? What will happen to you after all this/"

"Is this thing between us love, Juelian?"

She looked away from him and back to the statue. Afraid of the thought. He rose to his feet and paced a few steps behind her. Alberich tensed and mindcalled the other heralds.

_:Steady…stand alert.: _

Orthallen continued,

"I don't know, I don't think it is, I think the both of us are too wise for something so insipid as love. But I musts confess I have greatly enjoyed your company…you brought me too much joy, I think. And now I am a ruined man. All because of you. Lost everything, _everything_, years and years of work, all those years I flew by undetected now all ruined by _you_!"

He drew out a knife, her back was still facing him. Her shoulders were shaking and he drew the knife high into the air.

"Bye-bye Juelian."

_;Now!: _

A knife flew from the shadows of the temple statues and buried itself into Orthallen's hand. He cried out nd his own weapon clattered to the floor. Juelian turned, startled and Orthallen stumbled onto her, his bloody hand smearing her face. He cried out again in pain but fumbled for his knife once more. Juelian then understood his intent and with a distressed cry she kicked it away from him.

The heralds assembled had all swarmed onto the temple. They grabbed Orthallen and tore him away from Juelian and secured the area. Juelian just wiped at her face and looked at the blood smeared on her hand. She began to tremble and stood up, looking around at the temple.

Alberich decided to make his exit then. Juelian wasn't going to thank him for what he had done tonight, and as he left he could hear her scream in the distance.

"Alberich! Alberich! You did this, you gods damn bastard, you did this!"


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N Juelian mourns for a bit. Alberich gets an insight into a very important part of her life.**

CHAPTER 30

Orthallen was hung on attempted murder. There had been much controversy over the conviction but both Queen Selenay and Monarch's Own Talia had put their foot down and the sentence remained. Many people gathered in the public square, some who hated Orthallen, some who were devastated to see him go, most still confused as to the evils he had committed.

Juelian kept herself away from the crowds, and watched from a shop's flat rooftop. She had a wineskin with her as she watched the proceedings, or else she wouldn't have been able to stomach it.

Alberich found her there, and cautiously seated himself beside her. She neither told him to go away nor flew into a frenzy, so he assumed he was welcome. She silently offered him the skin a few minutes later and he pulled at it.

Orthallen was read his sentence, offered to pray with a priest, which he accepted and then instructed to stand up on a stool. The gallows man placed the noose around his neck, tightened it and then, taking a reverent pause, kicked the stool out from underneath him.

It was an ugly sight. Orthallen kicked and flailed and fought for as long as he could, his face reddening and then blackening. He kicked violently for a good seven minutes, until finally his neck snapped and he ceased to move. It was the moment his neck broke that Juelian let slip a tear.

"So sorry…to see him go?"

Juelian looked to Alberich, and then furiously wiped at the tear.

"No."

"Still in love with him, then?"

"Never."

That came out vehemently and Alberich touched her shoulder.

"Don't lie, I can feel you hurting."

"I never loved him. I'm mad at myself for thinking it once. Mad for letting a man embarrass me, as I swore I never would."

"And now…now what? What shall you do now?"

"Now I have nothing. No matter, the minute we were caught I had nothing. I've long since reconciled myself to the fact. Now all I have left is you, and that white horse of yours."

"So you'll come back with me to the collegium?"

Juelian looked at him wryly for a moment.

"So you came here to collect me?"

"No, to make sure you didn't try to kill yourself again."

Juelian laughed at that and then glared at him.

"This thing between you and that woman Myste must stop."

"Well, then you'll need to make sure I have no need to turn to other women."

He took her face in hand and kissed her, and she struck him across the face. He took a moment to press two fingers against his lip, and upon examining them, discovered she had drawn blood. Preoccupied with the sight of it, he was unguarded when Juelian swooped on him with her own kiss, and they struggled for a moment before sinking to the ground, busy in each other's embrace.

* * *

Alberich woke with Juelian by his side. He blinked a few times and remembered they were in his bed, in his salle quarters. What time was it? Still evening. Valdemar's activities had come to a halt on execution day and all classes had been cancelled. 

He looked over at her, she was already beginning to stir, something sensing in her that he was awake. He took the few moments he had to examine her. Her dark chestnut hair. Her sloping, angular features…the metal stud in her nose. It was a sun. He looked closer at it now, he had never noticed its detail before. It was a tiny sun.

She woke beside him with a groan and clutched at her head. He felt a similar stabbing sensation, and then a twisting pain at the core of his chest.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, my opium…"

She muttered and she went searching blindly for her clothes. She grasped for her tunic and then flipping it inside out, revealed secret linings. From within these inner pockets she produced a small packet of powder. She frowned at it, it wasn't her favorite form of delivery, but she was needy enough that it would suffice. He watched as she rubbed it into her gums and then placed it away.

"You should consider putting an end to all of that."

She climbed back into the bed and he circled an arm around her.

"My opium is one thing you will not defeat me in. Because I need it. And that means you need it too."

Their similarly shared headache shed some truth on that, but he refused to give up so easily.

"Your opium supply will run out. You won't have it forever. Someday, you will still have to go to the healers to deotxicate you."

She laughed, a sound not all too pleasant right then, and played with the whiskers beginning to grow on his chin.

"Even before I arrived, there was always a steady supply of opium in Valdemar. Opiates are everywhere, everyplace. Like water."

She gave him a sweet, mocking kiss on his cheek and then settled to sleep some more. He turned these words over in his head and they slicked his insides with ice. Nothing terrible had transpired between them all day, which was a miracle for sure, but he couldn't help but feel a little danger, and a little trapped with her sleeping peacefully away in his bed.

* * *

**A/N Who else punched the air when Orthallen finally got what was coming to him? Just me?**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N Juelian finally gets to mindspeak with Kantor. Lord Balton becomes a bit more important than I'd ever thought he'd be.**

CHAPTER 31 

"Well, I think it's the talc powder that could be the problem, we should probably try substituting it with the ground bones instead."

"It won't thicken the same."

"It will if we use only the dried marrow, and it also won't leave a solid residue, but one that can be distilled away."

Juelian made the most she could out of collegium life. Any spare moment she could, she was working with the artifices in their labs or talking to Kantor and trying for direct projection. Her evenings and nights were always with Alberich, and they still bickered furiously, but she edge of their hatred had blunted.

Though they still had some fights that rocked the collegium. He had incensed her twice in one moon to draw a knife on him, and they had even upset the House of Healing once with one of their yelling matches.

"Still—still dallying with her!"

The fight in question was about a kiss.

"Still! When I haven't done anything—"

"—because you have no one to cause mischief with, stop your whining. Why don't you call up your little pup Lord Balton if he'll still have you."

"Oh that time made you feel like a man, didn't it? Beating on him when he was caught off guard and naked."

"With _you_, naked with you. Hypocrite. Mad about one little kiss between friends—"

"—former lovers."

"Yes, and?"

Juelian stared at him furiously, unsure of what to say.

"Cat got your tongue? Or what else, afraid that I love her and I'll elope with her and leave you drowning and embarrassed by someone who you don't even care for that much? Don't think yourself so important and villainous, I'm as stuck with you, as you are with me. And you haven't driven me to such a point of desperation yet."

The healers could only observe these volleying of insults and provocations with curiosity and some amusement. All the exchanges were in Karsite, so they had no idea as to what was being said. It was quite entertaining, truth be told.

Finally Juelian had enough and left for the artificer's collegium. The chemical science, and also forces and energies, professor Arden welcomed her upon sight now, as did most of the fourth-year students attending his classes. They worked upon different challenges, many problems of which neither could solve on their own, but together could solve. It was therapeutic and she could use its comforts especially after a sparring.

It was about a moon or so before she could directly project with Kantor, but when that moment did come, it was sweet joy.

"Hello there, good friend."

_:And hello to you too. How remarkable that this actually worked.: _

And as the moons passed on, things became quieter. The hatred that had simmered between Alberich and Juelian faded. Gone was the passion of their hatred, but instead a bit of indifference. There was familiarity, oh if anything there was that. There was a way they eased into each other, and automatically just knew each other, that any could see they were lifebonded. Finally to glue it together, an odd sort of comradeship that was born out of necessity, and, lastly, the feeling that it still wasn't quite working.

Alberich was religious and believed in Vkandis, the sungod. Juelian was not religious and believed in no god, though she would take any of their names to curse.

Alberich believed in responsibility, Juelian ran away from it.

Alberich had a minimalist's attitude and believed in the philosophy of simplicity and clarity. Juelian could not understand that at all, her was a doctrine of digressions, truth in the obscure and tangled webs no one was meant to unweave.

Alberich believed in purity of the body and soul. Juelian was addicted to opium and that the human body, mind and soul was meant to take abuse in order to exist.

Alberich had a mind for war and physical training. Juelian, one for the soft, elusive sciences of simmering chemicals and mysterious powders.

And she still refused to help him get narcotics off the streets and she still refused to take any of the healers' medicines.

But he had gotten used to her always being there. He found things that interested him about her, and although she was difficult, and although they could still never be good friends or even decent friends, there were things about her that endeared her to him.

Like the way she slept, with her hand curled by his chest and how she would try to bury herself into the crook of his shoulder as If to burrow into his skin.

How flustered she became with words in arguments when she became truly infuriated with him.

The softness that permeated her face and eyes when she spoke to Kantor, a hand always on his flank or mane.

The question in her eyes, sometimes when she would just watch him, because he knew what she was wondering. He was asking the same thing himself: why the two of us?

That she would always speak Karsite to him, no matter how angry she got, instead of taking advantage of his tenuous grasp on Valdemaran.

And if there were also not such tender things that endeared him towards Juelian, Alberich may very well have lost her, and he would never know just how close he came to it.

* * *

Juelian had decided to get herself a drink to go with lunch that day. The weather was foul, and she felt here was nothing better than watching rain from indoors a crowded pub. The noise, the chatter and then the sight of an empty street. No person in sight. There was some magic to that, she believed.

She had decided upon the Boar's Head, because it wouldn't smell so much. All pubs had a stench, and she never minded them so much, but on a rainy day with all the damp, the stench just became evil. At least he Boar's Head catered to men who groomed and wore fragrances.

She had ordered a stew and citron brandy, and it had not even arrived to her table yet when a familiar face seated itself at her table.

"Lord Balton."

Please, just Gari."

Juelian smiled, surprised to see him there.

"Shelter from the rain?"

He smiled.

"That, and to confess I saw a familiar face and didn't want to be deprived of its company."

The food and brandy arrived, Lord Balton (or Gari) ordered something small for himself and they indulged in small talk. There wasn't much to say between the two of them and when the conversation finally went stale, Gari placed his hand over Juelian's and looked at her gravely.

"I've always cared deeply for you."

"I know, thank you."

"And if ever, if ever you are unhappy then you must tell me."

Juelian looked at him a little warily.

"I will."

"Juelian, I can take you away from all this. I can; if you are unhappy, if you don't want to stay at the collegium, just say the word and I can take you away. I'll marry you, I'll have us both move somewhere far, wherever you like. Hardorn? Jkathan? Even as far as Acabarrin, I'll spirit us away."

Juelian felt her eyes go hot and held her tears in, she looked at him sadly and he had that little hopeful smile on his face.

"Marry me Juelian, I'll make it all happen."

And she knew he could. Money does everything in this world. And she knew he loved her dearly, would worship her, honour her, never tire of her or strike her. There was room enough in his heart for her and she knew with Gari, she would never be lonely or feel unwanted.

"You're such a silly boy to entertain such silly thoughts. Save your money for something else, you foolish monkey, or go traveling by yourself. The world is a fantastic place and you'll see sights you'd never thought you'd see, and bed leggy women you could never imagine existed."

She patted his cheek affectionately and then left to go back to the collegium. She couldn't look Alberich straight in the face for four days after.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N Juelian goes a bit soft. Aawww. Only a bit. She still doesn't like him. She swears.**

**But really, this chapter is a bit fluffy, but to clear things up, they will still never feel any genuine love for each other. I do think they've managed to get past hating each other and forming some sort of comradeship, but that's about it.**

CHAPTER 32 

"No."

Juelian looked at him aghast and then frowned dangerously.

"No absolutely not."

The Lord Marshal held his hands up in submission and shrugged.

"I'm just the messenger, don't kill me."

"But why would they even consider sending him across the border?"

"Well, think about it. He's Karsite, he knows the land, speaks the language, knows the military workings—"

"A lot of other heralds speak Karsite, and he's not the only one knows the land."

"I'm sorry love, that's all I know."

"Do you know what he said?"

The Lord Marshal shook his head apologetically and Juelian wrung her hands. No, no, no, no. She ran around the collegium trying to find him or Kantor, but was unsuccessful. She let out a stream of invective and was close to panicked tears. Where the hellfires was he?

"Herald Jeri!"

Juelian ran up to the tall woman, almost out of breath.

"Do you know where Alberich is?"

"Alberich? He's up at the foreign embassy. He's probably part of the party gone up to greet the Karsite ambassador, the ambassador arrived just this morning."

Juelian accidentally let slip a "that's so _bad_" and ran to find a horse she could use. She took one from the stables, unconcerned about who it belonged to, and thundered down Haven's roads.

The entire ride she had desperate thoughts chase around her head. What if he was sent to Karse? What if things there weren't so peaceful as everyone said they were? What if a revolt broke out, a military skirmish? What if he was attacked by the sun-priests again, wasn't his name synonymous with traitor over there? And what the hellfires would happen to her then?

She was surprised by the absolute calm of the embassy's exterior, her insides were so tumultuous. She almost forgot there were guards and were surprised when they barred her entrance.

"Name and business?"

"I have to find herald Alberich."

The guards were thrown off a little at that, but persisted.

"Name and business."

Juelian was growing impatient with them.

"What are you going to do, throw me in Haven gaol? I have to find Herald Alberich!"

"Juelian?"

She looked up and saw him standing by the doorway. She pushed aside the guards and flung herself at him. They moved in to detain her, but Alberich waved them away. He then looked to the woman who had attached herself to his collar and gently tried to pry her away. She refused and instead looked at him furiously in the eye.

"Are you going to Karse or aren't you?"

"Eh?"

"With the other heralds, are you going or aren't you?"

Alberich still looked a little confused.

"Of course I'm not, what made you think that?"

"The Lord Marshal…he said you were considered…"

Alberich shrugged.

"I'm always considered for that sort of thing, because it is my birthland, but then my position to go is always contested as well. I'm the Weaponsmaster, I teach the one class that they cannot leave teacher-less for more than a few days."

Juelian was still pale, but sense was slowly dawning on her again.

"So, you're not going to Karse?"

Alberich gave her a wry smile.

"No, I am not."

Juelian hid her face into the collar of his shirt, going red. Alberich laughed a little.

"Why, were you concerned about me?"

A muffled, "Never".

"Well, if you were, or if you weren't, I suppose it isn't important right now. What is important, Juelian, is that you stop hiding your face and let go of my shirt."

"Why?"

"Because, _delinda_, you've already embarrassed yourself in front of the Karsite ambassador enough."

Juelian sprung away from him as if she had been burned and saw a man dressed in the splendid Karsite reds and golds observing them with some amusement. Queen Selenay was doing her best to keep her laughter in, and Monarch's Own Talia trying to keep her shushed.

"M'ladies, I would like to see the city, if you please?"

"But of course."

Selenay's voice was still choked with mirth, but she graciously lead the way outside. As the ambassador passed by Juelian, he inclined his head towards her and wryly said in Karsite,

"Vkandis be with you."

And left, leaving Juelian with a burning face, and a smile twitching around Alberich's lips.

"Now, it's a good thing you're down here, I would have sent for you soon anyway. I had some business to attend to here today, which appears to also be pertinent to you."

"You weren't here to greet the ambassador?"

"No, I was here because the border guards extracted two ragamuffins hiding out in a grain storage in one of the Holderkin lands. They claimed Hardornen sanctuary and are here under its flag. They are, however, obviously not Hardornen, and very much used to getting into trouble."

"Who are they?"

Alberich smiled slyly,

"Two friends of yours whose reunion, I think, you've been long deprived of."


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N Wow...it has been a while, hasn't it? I am shocked to find myself back here again with this story after...what is it? Six or seven years? I doubt anyone's still interested after all that time!**

**I don't know what to say about the fact that my 'hiatus' turned into the world's longest vacation except Life, probably. And I suppose it's only been now that the right circumstances have fallen into place, getting back into the series for nostalgia's sake, having unexpected free time and the will to continue, that's brought me back. I've reread the entire story and some places are so rough I cringe! I was a much younger writer then. But, I think, for posterity's sake I'll leave them be. Also because going back to fix it would mean rewriting the entire damn fic and putting a lot of work into something that really just needs to be finished now.**

**Seeing as how twelve chapters have already been written I think it's fair to say I will make sure to complete this. I will follow the style set by the rest of the story to keep it smooth. While I am doing this mostly for myself to just see this story completed, I do hope someone out there will read this again and enjoy it. There aren't enough fans of the weaponsmaster ;)**

* * *

CHAPTER 33

Juelian had squeezed the both of them to an inch of their lives, and then immediately grabbed Mir's arms and asked,

"Are you still clean?"

Mir smiled and proudly presented his arms. The track scars were barely a shadow now, they had been left to heal. Indeed, he did not look so gaunt anymore and there was colour to his skin. Juelian patted his face proudly and then lead them all to a drink in the Stag.

"We ran into Jokarth along the Karsite border, quite near to Menmellith actually. He's risen quite highly in Ruvan now, he bought all the drugs without batting an eye. We had quite a sum from them. We went to Hardorn and I bought myself a plantation. We grow wheat and other grains."

Ceraf held up his glass of brandy and they clinked glasses all around. Juelian grinned as she took a sip of her spirits of wine.

"And what does Mir do?"

"I soak up the sun, take care of the books and enjoy myself."

"Yes I know, you lazy bastard."

Juelian laughed with them and felt relieved. She knew that as long as Mir stuck to Ceraf, he would be alright. Ceraf had a frightening mind for business and money always seemed to come to him. He could support them both and make sure Mir lived and died comfortably, being a creature who only needed a few things.

"So all this trouble, stealing bread from Holder lords?"

Ceraf laughed at that.

"We were hungry! Those bastards have enough to spare."

Mir nursed his tankard of ale.

"The plantation is still new, we're still getting used to running it. It's right before harvesting and the time the money should be rolling in. We can't afford to waste too many expenses now, in case our market is a bust and we gain no profits at all."

"So we steal bread."

Mir nodded in agreement.

Juelian laughed again and then looked off into space, pondering something.

"Now that you're in Hardorn, how long will it take you to come down here to Haven?"

Ceraf thought for a moment.

"Three weeks hard traveling I should suspect."

"Well…the next time, when my moonings stop, I'll send word for you. Come for me, bring a covered caravan."

Ceraf stared at her blankly, although Mir's face sparkled in wonderment.

"Why would your moonings stop?"

"Because she'd be with _child_ you silly, thrice-cursed dunce. But Juelian, you'll go away with a child? Why?"

Juelian just shrugged and hid her face in her tankard.

"Valdemar is not the place for mine."

* * *

Alberich looked at the dingy, seedy bar and he thought, how pathetic. Though he didn't begrudge her many things now, Alberich was still angry at Juelian for introducing a plethora of evil substances to Valdemar. Already he could see snifflers, men going through withdrawal, and one man in the corner he was sure was the one he'd been searching for.

Where Juelian, Mir and Ceraf had left, other dealers had come to try their hands at profit. They were becoming a veritable headache for him to clean up. This one was a smooth talker, slippery of the tongue so doubly so dangerous. Alberich decided it was time to snuff him out.

"I'll give a silver for what you're selling."

"A silver? A silver, tsk, how small—let's go see what a silver will buy you then."

The man pushed himself away from the table and beckoned for Alberich to follow him. They left the tavern and into a side street, shadowed and away from prying eyes. The man then gave Alberich's purse a pointed look, his foot tapping impatiently on the ground. Alberich brought out a silver coin, holding it up so he could see.

"All right, quickly before a guard comes by." The man dug inside an inner pocket of his shirt and withdrew a leather kit. When he unrolled it Alberich saw a whole host of narcotics, all of which he recognized on sight.

He shook his head and produced three more silver coins where the first had come from. To his surprise the seller just became annoyed with him. "If you want to spend that kind of coin you have to go to the warehouses, you dunce. You know we don't carry that on our persons. Now if you don't want to buy anything walk away."

_:Warehouses?:_

_ :I'm already relaying this to the Lord Marshal.:_

Alberich kept his tone casual, adding a small hint of impatience. "Last shop shut down, there isn't anywhere else."

The seller was already stuffing his leather kit back down into his shirt. "Try the fish packing house at the crossroads. There's a back way." Taking a quick glance down the street, the seller walked away at a brisk pace.

In the shadows, stealing a quiet moment where he couldn't be observed, Alberich stroked his face in thought.

_:Your corruption has run far, delinda...but I can dismantle it piece by piece.:_

* * *

"And you _are _happy?"

Juelian, Mir and Ceraf were all lying in front of the hearth at the inn. The doors had closed for the night and any who had rented rooms had already sought out their beds. The owner had left them alone, and like old times they curled up together like cats in front of the fire. Juelian found herself absently stroking Mir's long hair like an older sister, even though he had years on her.

He nodded, smiling softly, and she could see the lines of pain around his eyes had softened. "Honestly, heart-sister, I think the farmer's life suits me just fine."

Ceraf laughed. "You don't do any farming, you take care of the books and sit in in the sun."

Mir just shrugged, taking the barb with good humour. His life _was_ good now, and though he was afraid to admit it even to himself, he wished he had been a farmer or had a simpler vocation for his entire life. The narcotics, poisons really, that his life had been so dependent on were still a haunting specter that loomed over him, but their call did not seem so urgent anymore.

There was only one thing missing, but he dare not speak it even in the deepest of his heart.


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER 34

Mir clicked his tongue amiably and urged his horses to take a faster pace. Ceraf had been driving all morning and they had switched after stopping for a hot noon meal so he could take a nap in the wagon. They were in no rush to get back to their plantation, but by Mir's calculations they could make it back before sundown if he could move their lazy pack-beasts to a pace faster than snail.

The trip back from Valdemar had been uneventful. They only stayed long enough at the trader's autumn faire so Ceraf could put his business acumen to work, and Mir had spent most every day with Juelian. Once she even introduced him to one of the companions, and he had been allowed to pat the large stallion, but then grew very nervous and couldn't do more than that.

He still remembered her weeping with shame as she sent them off, making them promise not to tell anyone she was a sentimental fool. Their parting wasn't as difficult this time as it had been previously though, knowing they were close enough that they could see each other again.

And her ominous warnings that she would be calling upon them soon.

"Sirs! Sirs!"

The sun was winking below the horizon and their fields were in view. Mir could see a small cloud of dust and one of their hired hands pounding up the road to meet them. Ceraf woke with a groan, stirring in the back of the wagon to see what was amiss.

Mir hurried along so they could meet their hired man, who breathlessly said, "Sirs, there is a missus waiting for you at the house."

Ceraf and Mir shared a puzzled look.

Their man continued. "She asked for you, Mir. She said you were her father."

"Miryam..."

"She has a little boy with her."

* * *

_...his name is Martyn. Can you believe I'm a grandfather? Ceraf teases me and calls me Old Graybeard now. I don't think he will ever stop finding it amusing._

_ She was working as a lady's maid in a noble house, but when she came with child she was turned out. Miryam has been looking for me ever since, the boy's father would not help her. She helps keep house now, mending clothes, doing chores and cooking. Thank the gods we don't have to eat Ceraf's cooking now...or mine._

_ It is...odd, heart-sister. There is still a great distance between us, I have never known my daughter. She is still cold with me and I cannot fault her. She has been abandoned by everyone who should have helped her, but I am trying to do good by her now. Martyn though, is young enough that he enjoys playing with and teasing his 'granther'. He looks nothing like me, gods be praised!_

Juelian felt her eyes moisten and hastily wiped them away. Mir finally had everything he had longed for, a family. Her heart swelled with joy that there was so much happiness in his life now, but it also ached. She wanted so much to be there. His letters contained pictures of a life of idyllic bliss, surrounded by his best friend and newly reunited family, living on honest means far away from prying eyes...

Part of her wanted to burn the letter, but instead she folded it carefully and tucked it away into the leather pouch she kept her opium. Almost without thinking, she filled a glass syringe and began to tie off her arm with a strip of cloth.

* * *

Alberich was going full speed in a sparring bout with the captain of the city guard, and in any situation like that he was fully focused on the task at hand. However, even in the heat of combat, he was also aware of his surroundings and noticed Juelian leaving the salle and going into Companion's Field.

She came and went as she pleased, and by now the students and anyone else he trained had grown used to her presence. She didn't often leave when he was in the middle of teaching or training, however, as she avoided the trainees when possible. No one liked being scrutinized, especially one as secretive as her.

He couldn't worry about that at the moment though. The captain of the guard was a battle-seasoned veteran like him, and though their styles were vastly different, he was operating on a self-enforced handicap today by using his sword in his off hand.

It was only after the sparring bout was done and he walked a lap around the salle grounds to cool, that he noticed she was in a secluded corner of the field with Kantor, and if what he felt through their bond was accurate, she was weeping.

* * *

_:I realize I have not asked you this before...:_

He felt Kantor's presence stir in his mind. _:Yes, Chosen?:_

_ :What do you think of her?:_

He felt Kantor consider the question carefully, organizing his thoughts. They were very similar in this way, both great believers in thinking before one spoke.

_:That if ever there was a demon bitch too stubborn even for hell, she must have been the one they spit up. And that you two are very much alike.:_

Alberich snorted in derision. He could feel Kantor chuckling at his expense.

_:She does remind me very much of you though, Chosen. Stubborn, willful, and proud. I do not mind her.:_

_ :She confides in you often...:_

He could already feel Kantor sensing his misgivings and stamping out his doubts. _:And I will keep her confidences **until** they could ever bring harm to you. Which none so far have. She is lonely. I think it comforts her to speak to me. And to ask questions about you she would never approach you with herself.:_

Alberich was a little surprised at that. _:What is she curious about?:_

This time he could feel the very distinctive tone of mischief in his companions' mind voice.

_:That would be telling. Nothing embarrassing...well, not too embarrassing...:_

Alberich scowled and gave his companion a mental swat.

* * *

"She's over there."

Alberich merely lifted an eyebrow. The tavern owner looked grateful to see him and looked as if he wanted to vent his spleen, but the closed granite look on Alberich's face had him rushing back inside.

Alberich walked inside to see the damage done. There were a few smashed clay mugs, some knife gouges on the wooden tables and Juelian passed out on the floor. Honestly, it seemed half-hearted coming from her.

He nudged her none too gently with the toe of his boot and she groaned. "Get up, you disgrace."

Her only response was to moan again and he grabbed the back of her shirt, hauling her to her feet. She swayed and clumsily swung at him. Sighing, he grasped hold of her arm and frogmarched her out of the tavern. Kantor was already waiting outside and he hauled her up onto his companion's back.

"Blasted demon horses...and their chiming hooves..." she grasped her head, obviously wracked with the mother of all hangovers. "...it's like knives stabbing into my head."

Kantor beat a tattoo on the cobblestones with his hind legs to taunt her and she growled in annoyance. Alberich had to keep a hand on his shoulder so she wouldn't slide off.

"Now, you've been in a funk for a week now. You might as well tell me what has you in such a foul mood."

Juelian's face closed up, that stubbornness again, but then she deflated with a sigh.

"Don't you have some nights you just want to get drunk and hit someone?"

Alberich knew it wasn't the heart of the matter, but it was more honest than she would have usually been. He merely nodded and squeezed her shoulder. To his great surprise her hand found his and squeezed back.


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER 35

_:You're pouting.:_

Juelian was, and though she had quite a few choice names she wanted to call Kantor at the moment, "horse-breath" being the leading contender, for some reason she always found it difficult to be rude to the companion.

"Yes, because I get the distinct feeling you're babysitting me."

He tossed his mane and snorted in what she took to be a chuckle. Despite herself, she quite liked the beast, as she often referred to him in her mind. It was easier to speak to Kantor most times because she had to physically speak aloud to communicate with him. Any thoughts or feelings she wanted to keep private, she just had to keep to herself, unlike Alberich's annoying ability to read her moods so well because of their lifebond.

Though her annoyance at this whole venture was not a big secret. Alberich had brow-beat her into coming with him and the small squad of heralds and guards on their raid of the fish-packing warehouse. How he had gotten the lead, she wasn't sure and to her grudging admittance she was impressed at how far he had gotten without her help.

In all honesty she knew nothing about the narcotics trade with the warehouses. Owing to the location, though, she supposed this was merely a storehouse and not the main operation of trade. None of this information, she had shared with Alberich however. It was childish, she knew, to still be so uncooperative but the only amusement she had these days were her spite.

He was still smart enough to know not to trust her as far as he could throw her, and she was being kept away from the main raid. She knew she was on Kantor's back so he could "keep an eye on her", so to speak.

Finally after what seemed like several candlemarks, she heard a commotion inside the warehouse. The back door suddenly burst open and she saw a cloaked man try to make his escape. Kantor was already in motion, jumping into a full gallop and using his impressive bulk to block the man's flight.

Things happened very quickly after that. She could hear the familiar sound of steel clashing on steel, and the screams of men fighting. The guards any dealer would have set up in the storehouse were nothing more than hired thugs with clubs, so she knew the fight would be over quickly. To confirm her suspicions, she saw the disguised guards and Alberich emerging with a handful of men, some with ugly bumps on their heads and some unlucky ones with cuts.

Alberich motioned for them to come closer and Kantor strode over. Juelian slid off his back and followed Alberich into the warehouse. She saw that the backroom actually had a trick wall that slid back to reveal the true narcotics operations. Her eyebrows raised at the amount and type of material inside.

"Well?"

Alberich gave her an impatient look, his arms crossed against his chest. She saw a nick on his forehead, still slightly bleeding, but he didn't look any more tired than as if he had gone for a brisk walk.

She glared back at him obstinately. "It's candy."

Alberich rolled his eyes in despair.

"I cannot kill you, devil woman, but I can throw all your undergarments around Companion's Field for the entire collegium to see in the morning."

She merely snorted. "Good. The lot of you white saints could use some excitement in your lives."

He took a step closer to her, forcing her to back into the wall. She could hear the growl rising in the back of his throat, and to her dismay it frightened her as intended, but also excited her. She shoved him away from her to cover up her embarrassment and gave in.

Alberich watched as she examined the wares inside the store house with care. Some bottles she uncorked and sniffed. Some casks of dried plants she merely had to look at. After her examination was done, she shrugged, uncorked one of the bottles and took a sip.

He snatched it out of her hands despite her protests. "I recognize none of things. Start talking or I make good on my threat."

Juelian sighed, perching on the edge of a wooden table. "You wouldn't. This is second and third tier level shipments. I was going to wait at least a year before trading this."

She began to rattle off the names of all the narcotics as she pointed to each of them. The sudden rush of information was overwhelming and Alberich knew she was just doing it to annoy him and he held up a hand.

"Who is it coming from?"

Juelian shrugged. Alberich glared at her but she just shrugged again. "How stupid do you think they'd be? There aren't markings or receipts or bills of sale. Ask the men outside, if they'll talk."

"Who would be able to provide these?"

"_Anyone_ from the Eastern Kingdoms."

Alberich almost threw his hands up in disgust. "Do they have a trade guild for narcotics Outkingdom as we do here with grain?"

Juelian gave him a withering look that spoke volumes as to how stupid she thought he was. He merely scowled and strode outside the warehouse, her following behind.

The guardsmen had gathered up the criminals and had finished binding their hands together. One of the guard looked helplessly at Alberich. "Some of them I recognize, sellswords who'd hire out to any old scum. The others I've never seen before and they refuse to talk."

To Alberich's surprise, Juelian walked up to the men and then bent down to get a closer look at their faces. They glared back at her or morosely looked at the ground and refused to meet her gaze. Finally, Juelian picked one from the lot, a scarred man with tattoos and piercings and grabbed his face. Suddenly, she spit on him and he screamed back at her in a foreign tongue.

Alberich grabbed her arm and jerked her back. "What in _Vkandis' name_ do you think you're doing?"

Juelian was unruffled. "He's their ringleader. _And what I was doing_ was figuring out where he's from. You're in luck, he's from Rethwellan, it shouldn't be too hard to find someone to translate at the collegium."

"You won't?"

Juelian just ignored him as she was wont to do and went back to Kantor. Alberich decided that was the most he could get out of her tonight, and for once she had actually been helpful.

"Rounded up, these men send to Haven gaol."

The guards obeyed him swiftly, shoving the men into the back of a barred wagon. The night's work was far from over.

* * *

Herald Dirk and Bard Coren emerged from the holding cell that was being used for interrogation, both looking quite worn. Dirk had an easy, lopsided smile on his face though.

"His dialect is very rough, rougher than I've ever been used to."

Bard Coren nodded in agreement. "I'm afraid the Rethwellan we use most commonly is for noble ambassadors and their entourages, where our man here is just one step above a sewer rat, honestly."

Alberich nodded, he had suspected as much. "Still, much you have learned?"

Dirk nodded enthusiastically. "Oh, yes. I invoked second stage Truth Spell on him. He's still an underling so we haven't found the head of the operations yet, but he's also high enough that he knows a lot of the going's on within Haven. The most important thing I think we've managed to get out of him is that they haven't concentrated their efforts outside the capital. A lucky break, wouldn't you think?"

Alberich nodded and Dirk walked alongside him, lowering his voice. "We'll need a couple more hours with him to learn more, but from what I could ascertain Juelian's had nothing to do with this."

From the kind tone of Dirk's voice, Alberich assumed his fellow herald thought this would bring comfort to him. If only he knew the havoc that woman was capable of creating on her own.

"You should try and pick her brains a little more over this. There seems to be a kind of hierarchy amongst them that she could provide some insight to."

Alberich snorted.

"An easier task it would be, to pluck the sun from the sky."


End file.
